Masquerade
by mapleleaf95
Summary: Als Samantha beginnt, hinter die Maske des Mannes, dem beides gebührt, zu blicken, muss sie begreifen, dass es für einen Rückzieher längst zu spät ist. Sie ist ihm verfallen - dem Mann mit den zwei Gesichtern. Hinter wem wird Sam stehen? Hinter ihren Freunden und ihrem Team, oder hinter Harrison Wells, den sie seit einer Ewigkeit schon bewundert?
1. Kapitel 1 - Ein ganz normaler Tag

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4ae5b1d4cb7a03b6cc0a3ece95ae1629"Sam lag auf ihrem Bett, alle Viere von sich gestreckt, und starrte an die Decke. Zwei eisblaue Augen starrten zurück. Ein erhabenes Lächeln zierte das Gesicht des Mannes. Seine Brille ließ ihn seriöser wirken, aber nicht streng. Seine schwarzen Haare waren ordentlich zur Seite gekämmt und er trug ein weißes Hemd, der oberste Knopf war geöffnet. Ein Jacket, jedoch keine Krawatte. Sam erinnerte sich noch genau, als sie hier eingezogen war, in ihre Wohnung im dritten Stock nahe des Central City Stadtparks. Ihre erste Amtshandlung in ihrer neuen Wohnung war gewesen, das Poster von Harrison Wells über ihrem Bett aufzuhängen. Eine Hommage an den klügsten Kopf ihrer Zeit, wie die junge Frau fand, aber auch eine Botschaft an sich selbst. „Dort willst du einmal stehen", hatte sie sich gesagt. „Eines Tages wirst du für Harrison Wells arbeiten." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ihr sommersprossiges Gesicht zierte ein leichtes Lächeln, Sams braunen Augen jedoch wohnte ein trauriger Schimmer inne. Die Explosion des Teilchenbeschleunigers hatte ihr – und dafür war die Brünette überaus dankbar – keine geliebten Menschen genommen. Ihre Eltern wohnten in Kalifornien; sie selbst war erst vor rund einem Jahr hergezogen, um ihr Masterstudium zu beginnen. Auch Freunde und Kommilitonen waren unversehrt geblieben. Ihr Verlust war immaterieller Natur. Die Katastrophe hatte ihr ihren Traum genommen, einmal für den Wissenschaftler zu arbeiten, der seit dem Unfall von der Bildfläche verschwunden war. Star Labs, ihr Augenstern und Licht am Horizont, wie sie es stets scherzend genannt hatte, existierte so nicht mehr. Es war nur noch ein zur Hälfte kaputtes Gebäude ohne Seele. Vorher jedoch war die Einrichtung das Glanzstück der Stadt gewesen. Alle Welt hatte auf die innovative Forschung von Star Labs geblickt und sein Gründer, Harrison Wells, galt als ein Genie, das seinesgleichen suchte. Sie hätte alles dafür gegeben dort einmal arbeiten zu dürfen, für Harrison Wells, der sie dazu inspiriert hatte Physik und Biochemie zu studieren. Sie hatte gebüffelt wie verrückt. Zu welchem Sinn, fragte sie sich nun. Es war, als wäre ihr der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen worden. Aufstehen war schwer. So blieb Sam liegen und starrte weiterhin das Poster an, sich ihren Tagträumen style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Das nennt man Stalking, weißt du das?", ertönte eine amüsierte Stimme. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sam erhob sich, ein leichter Rotschimmer zierte ihr Gesicht. Ihre langen, braunen Haare fielen über ihre Schultern. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Stimmt nicht", widersprach sie. „Stalking ist das willentliche und wiederholte Verfolgen einer Person, deren physische oder psychische Unversehrtheit dadurch unmittelbar, mittelbar oder langfristig bedroht oder geschädigt werden kann. Das hier", erklärte Sam und deutete auf das Poster, „ist nur ein Stück Papier."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Die junge Frau, die mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen am Türrahmen stand, style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Woher kennst du die genaue Definition?", fragte sie und brachte Sam dazu schief zu grinsen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich hab's gegoogelt, weil du mich schon gefühlt tausendmal damit aufgezogen hast", erwiderte die Brünette und zuckte dabei leicht mit den Schultern. „Außerdem würde ich Dr. Wells niemals persönlich nachstellen. Sein Poster angucken ist aber erlaubt", fügte die Studentin hinzu, während ihr Gegenüber an ihr Bett getreten kam und sich darauf niederließ. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Hast ja Recht", kam es zurü style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Amber Mason, so hieß die junge Frau, die es sich soeben auf ihrem Bett gemütlich machte, war Sams Mitbewohnerin. Sie hatte einen kurzen, frechen Haarschnitt, blonde Haare und stechend grüne Augen. Amber war groß, größer als Sam sogar. Zudem war die Blondine gut durchtrainiert und wesentlich kurviger als Sam es war. Sie selbst war schlank und zierlich, doch hatte Amber einige Jahre lang die Polizeiakademie besucht, weshalb sie Sam in Sachen Muskelaufbau einiges voraushatte. Nicht, dass es die angehende Wissenschaftlerin auch kümmerte, wie muskulös sie war. Der in ihren Augen wichtigste Muskel war ohnehin ihr Gehirn und das trainierte sie jeden Tag. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Und", begann Amber locker und lächelte. „Wie läuft's so?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sam wusste nicht so recht, wie sie auf diese Frage antworten sollte. Wie sollte es schon laufen, wenn der Traum, den man gefühlt sein Leben lang geträumt hatte, zerplatzt war wie eine Seifenblase?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Super", erwiderte sie sarkastisch und ließ sich wieder rücklings auf ihr Bett fallen. Sogleich bereute sie den Unterton in ihrer Stimme. Amber konnte nichts für ihre Situation, doch war die Blondine weder empfindlich noch nachtragend, weshalb sie etwas näher an Sam heran rutschte und in ihren Unterschenkel zwickte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Komm schon Sammy, du kannst nicht dein Leben lang Trübsal blasen. Es ist schon neun Monate her, dass Star Labs in die Luft geflogen ist. Ich will wirklich nicht herzlos klingen, aber", führte Amber an und lächelte schief, „die Menschen in Central City leben ihr Leben weiter. Das solltest du auch tun", erklärte sie und klopfte zärtlich auf das Schienbein der Brünetten. Sam wusste, dass die junge Polizistin recht hatte und vermutlich war es gerade dieses Wissen, das sie so schmerzte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich weiß", murmelte die Studentin und drehte sich auf die Seite. „Ich gehe ja auch jeden Tag zur Uni und besuche all meine Kurse." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ein wenig fühlte es sich an wie ein Gespräch zwischen Mutter und Tochter, nur, dass sich ihre eigene Mutter nie für ihre Leidenschaft, für die Wissenschaft, geschweige denn ihr Studium interessiert hatte. So gesehen war Amber nicht nur eine Freundin, sondern auch eine Ersatzmama. Auch war sie einige Jahre älter als die fünfundzwanzigjährige Sam. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Das meine ich ja auch überhaupt nicht", versuchte die Blondine zu erklären. „Ich vermisse einfach den kleinen Nerd, der durch die Wohnung hüpft und voller Begeisterung über langweilige Sachen redet, die ich nicht verstehe", lachte Amber amüsiert und brachte auch Sam dazu leicht zu schmunzeln. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Quantenphysik ist nicht langweilig", intervenierte sie und spürte, wie ihre Freundin erneut auf ihr Schienbein klopfte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Für dich vielleicht nicht. Jedenfalls bist du seit jeher nicht mehr du selbst Sam und das musst du ändern. Du kannst deine Karriere nicht nach einem Mann und einem Labor ausrichten, du musst umdenken, neue Ziele finden. Nimm mich zum Beispiel. Ich habe frisch beim CCPD angefangen und will dort Karriere machen, mich zum Detective hocharbeiten, aber wer weiß, vielleicht verschlägt es mich irgendwann zum FBI?", erzählte die Blondine und beobachtete, wie Sam ihren Kopf hob und zu ihr sah. Ein freches Grinsen zierte die Lippen der Wissenschaftsstudentin, das erahnen ließ, dass sie einen dreisten Kommentar auf Lager hatte. Und der folgte style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Oder aber du verhaust es und musst Knöllchen in den Parkzonen verteilen", konterte sie. Amber räusperte sich laut, was ihre Antwort auf Sams Bemerkung darstellte, und hob den Finger. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Was ich damit sagen will ist, dass wir heute nicht wissen, wer wir einmal sein werden. Wir haben Vorstellungen davon, klar, aber manchmal muss man eben alles über den Haufen werfen und einen neuen Weg gehen."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sam grummelte. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn Amber Recht hatte. Leider passierte das viel zu oft. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Versuch etwas Neues für dich zu finden, ja? Es gibt dort draußen bestimmt dutzende innovative Forschungseinrichtungen, die dein kleines Nerd-Herz höherschlagen lassen", scherzte sie und entlockte der Brünetten ein empörtes Schnauben. Sam richtete sich auf und warf ihr Kissen nach Amber. Es landete in ihrem Gesicht. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich bin kein Nerd", intervenierte sie. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Oh doch, Samantha Jones, und ein kleiner süßer Freak, der ein Poster von dem Mann, den er anhimmelt, über seinem Bett hängen hat, obendrauf", erwiderte die Polizistin lachend und brachte Sam dazu stark zu erröten. Sie presste ihre Lippen verlegen zusammen und fing das Kissen auf, das Amber wieder zurück pfefferte. Dem konnte sie nichts mehr entgegensetzen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="755407d4797a4d4036de414af2382a66"Am nächsten Morgen machte sich Sam auf den Weg zur Uni und versuchte Ambers Rat zu beherzigen. Sie wollte wieder zu sich finden, wollte wieder die Frau sein, die sie eigentlich war. In letzter Zeit sah sie die Farben matter – ein Perspektivwechsel war erforderlich. Und vielleicht, so flüsterte jener Teil in ihr, der noch immer hoffte, würde Harrison Wells bald wieder auf der Bildfläche erscheinen und ein neues Projekt ins Leben rufen. Auch, wenn es eher unwahrscheinlich war, wenn man bedachte, wie stark seine Reputation unter der Katastrophe gelitten hatte. Doch war Sam eine Träumerin und diese Eigenschaft konnte sie auch trotz ihrer gegenwärtigen Einstellung nicht ablegen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ihre braune Ledertasche geschultert lief sie den gewohnten Weg zur CCU, der Central City University. Es war ein warmer Herbstmorgen, weshalb sie ihren Parker aufknöpfte, unter dem ihre blau-weiß-karierte Bluse zum Vorschein kam. Sie lief an ein paar Kommilitonen vorbei, die sich angeregt über etwas unterhielten. Die Brünette kam nicht umhin als kurz zu style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Diese Bloggerin hat über ihn geschrieben, siehst du?", fragte ein junger Mann namens Paul, den die Brünette aus ihrem Kurs em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Angewandte Physik II /emkannte. Er hielt einem Anderen, den die junge Frau wiederum nicht benennen konnte, sein Smartphone vor die style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Was soll da zu sehen sein? Das ist nur ein roter Streifen, vermutlich ein Grafikfehler."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Alter. Das ist niemals ein Grafikfehler."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Dann eben Photoshop."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sam lugte beim Vorbeigehen auf das Display. Das Foto, über das sich die beiden Männer unterhielten, war verschwommen, doch auch sie sah den roten Streifen. Er war jedoch wenig aussagekrä style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Photoshop oder nicht, irgendetwas rettet Menschen. Es gibt total viele Berichte im Netz dazu, einige Leute behaupten, sie hätten auf der Straße gestanden und lagen plötzlich auf dem Gehweg. Ein anderer schwört, dass er sich mit seinem Fahrrad überschlagen hat und plötzlich wieder stand, ohne einen Kratzer", erzählte Paul aufgeregt und gestikulierte dabei wild. Ein wenig verstand Sam, wieso Amber ihren Studiengang als em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Nerdologie /embezeichnete. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Du glaubst auch jeden Scheiß, Paul. Die reden doch nur, für die Likes."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass Pauls kleiner, pummliger Freund ein Realist war. Oder eben ein Zyniker, je nachdem, wie man es betrachtete und Paul wiederum etwas naiv. Doch auch Sam hatte von den merkwürdigen Vorkommnissen gehört, die sich seit einiger Zeit in der Stadt ereigneten. Das Verrücktspielen des Wetters, Menschen, die auf geheimnisvolle Weise gerettet oder vor einem schweren Unfall bewahrt wurden, Verbrecher, die plötzlich auf der Rückbank eines Streifenwagens saßen, in Handschellen (Amber hatte ihr von so einem kuriosen Fall berichtet) und der rote Streifen, der auf einigen Schnappschüssen eingefangen worden war, wobei Sam ebenfalls der Meinung war, dass ein Großteil davon gefälscht war. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Komm schon, das wäre doch irre cool", erwiderte Paul, ehe die Brünette die beiden überholte und sich wieder auf das Getümmel vor sich konzentrierte. Und das keinen Moment zu spät, denn wäre sie beinahe in jemanden hineingelaufen, konnte jedoch in letzter Sekunde abbremsen. Eine Menschentraube hatte sich vor ihr gebildet und sie wusste, es gab irgendetwas zu sehen. Nicht ohne Grund würden die sonst hetzenden und gestressten Bewohner der Stadt ihre Schritte plötzlich verlangsamen oder gar stehenbleiben. Die Neugier lag bekanntlich in der Natur des Menschen, auch in ihrer. Sam stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und versuchte hinter der Masse hervor zu lugen. Es handelte sich um einen Tatort, das erkannte sie an den grellgelben em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Do Not Enter /emAbsperrbändern, die rings um das Restaurant aufgehängt worden waren. Polizisten und Forensiker bewegten sich innerhalb der Absperrung und redeten miteinander. Allzu viel gab es jedoch nicht zu sehen und Sam wollte zudem nicht unhöflich sein und gaffen, weshalb sie sich still ermahnte und ihren Weg fortsetzte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ein junger Mann mit einem silbernen Koffer kam ihr entgegen, nachdem sie die Menschenmenge hinter sich gelassen hatte. Er schnaufte, offensichtlich lag ihm das Rennen nicht, zudem schien es, als wäre er spät dran, was sie an seiner steifen Haltung erkennen konnte. Der Braunhaarige schenkte ihr im Vorbeijoggen ein schüchternes Lächeln. Sam lächelte aufmunternd zurück, denn kannte sie das Gefühl zu gut, zu spät dran zu sein, weshalb auch sie begann ihre Schritte zu beschleunigen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2e622a553169ae8c0d2ca4133d1483ee"Wenige Stunden später, während Sam in der Uni saß und zwischen Physik- und Chemievorlesungen über den Sinn ihres Lebens nachdachte, kamen einige kluge Köpfe zusammen und versuchten den Fall zu lösen, der sich in der Nacht zuvor ereignet hatte. Mehrere Kriminelle, allesamt dem Darbinyan-Clan angehörig, eine der Polizei bekannte Gangsterbande, hatten den Tod in einem italienischen Restaurant gefunden. Alle waren sie an Erstickung infolge einer schweren Vergiftung gestorben. Das, was den Forensiker Barry Allen, dem Sam früher an diesem Tag über den Weg gelaufen war, jedoch hatte hadern lassen, war die Tatsache, dass es keinen Weg gab, das Gift unbemerkt in den Raum des Restaurants zu pumpen. Fenster und Türen waren zudem verschlossen gewesen. Weiterhin waren die Opfer zu verschiedenen Zeitpunkten – eines von ihnen hatte es sogar noch zum Fenster geschafft, in dem sich Einschusslöcher befanden - gestorben. Der Braunhaarige hatte sich gefragt, wie das Gas, das sich gleichmäßig im Raum hätte verteilen müssen, einen Tatort wie diesen hatte hinterlassen können. Er hatte die Theorie, dass ein Meta-Wesen hinter dem Angriff steckte, da das Gas seine Opfer augenscheinbar willentlich angegriffen hatte. Weitere Antworten hoffte er mithilfe eines ungleichen Trios in Star Labs zu finden, das sich mit ihm zusammengeschlossen hatte, um Central City wieder sicherer zu style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ein junger Mann mit schulterlangem, schwarzem Haar lief durch das Labor und hatte ein breites Grinsen aufgesetzt. Seine Augen funkelten voll wissenschaftlicher Neugier und Tatendrang. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Also kann er alle mit Luft durchsetzten Substanzen kontrollieren?", spekulierte er bezüglich des Falles, den Barry dem Team wenige Minuten zuvor vorgestellt hatte. Sie alle waren sich einig, dass es sich bei dem Täter mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit um ein Meta-Wesen handelte. Ein Meta-Wesen, das das Giftgas kontrolliert hatte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Und wie kann er die Verbindung herstellen; psychologisch oder physiologisch?", folgte es von einer weiblichen Stimme. Eine Frau mit langem, hellbraunen Haar folgte ihrem Kollegen, ein Touchpad in den Händen haltend, auf dem sie energisch herum tippte. Sie wirkte kühler als ihr jüngerer Partner, doch auch ihre Lippen zierte ein leichtes Lächeln. Ihre Namen waren Cisco und Caitlin, einst aufstrebende Wissenschaftler, die bereits für Star Labs gearbeitet hatten, als es noch in seiner vollen Blüte gestanden hatte. Ihre Loyalität galt dem Mann, der sie dorthin gebracht hatte und der am Computerpult saß. Seine eisblauen Augen glitten über den Bildschirm. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Er erzeugt durch Verwendung gasförmiger Substanzen einen Nexus", schlussfolgerte er mit ruhiger Stimme und sah auf. Das Licht des Computerdisplays spiegelte sich in den Gläsern seiner Brille. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Er geht auf molekularer Ebene eine Verbindung zu Gasen ein?", hakte Cisco nach. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Exakt", kam es zufrieden zurück. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Doktor Harrison Wells hatte sich zurückgezogen, er war kein Mann der Öffentlichkeit mehr. Doch hatte der Kapitän sein Schiff nie verlassen, auch nicht, nachdem es bereits gesunken war. Der Dunkelhaarige befand sich nach wie vor in Star Labs, gemeinsam mit Cisco und Caitlin, die ihrem Boss und Anführer auch nach dem Unfall treu geblieben waren. Gemeinsam bildeten sie das Team aus Wissenschaftlern, das verdeckt für das Gute in der Stadt kämpfte und Meta-Wesen jagte, die die fadenscheinige Idylle in Central City versuchten zu zerstören. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Cool aber furchterregend", kommentierte Cisco den Gedanken seines Vorgesetzten und ein dümmliches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Durch seinen Karamell-Teint wirkte er fast wie ein kleiner Indianer. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Die freuen sich immer über so'n Zeug", erklärte Barry an Detective Joe West, der gleichzeitig sein Ziehvater war, gewandt. Dieser nickte nur und hatte dabei eine ernste Miene aufgesetzt. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Worüber ich mich freue ist, Kriminelle hinter Gitter zu bringen", begann er und die Köpfe der drei Wissenschaftler schnellten zu ihm. „Ich bezweifle jedoch, dass Iron Heights ein Ort ist, an dem man Meta-Wesen wegsperrt." Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt starrte er das Team an. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Durch seine große, breite Statur wirkte Joe furchteinflößender, als er eigentlich war, denn besaß der Vater ein Herz aus Gold, aber eben auch einen ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ihr Genies solltet also schleunigst einen anderen Ort finden, an dem wir sie unterbringen können", fuhr er fort und musterte Harrison, der kurz die Augen verengte und nachzudenken schien. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ein Gefängnis für Meta-Wesen", murmelte Cisco und nickte langsam, so als würde ihm der Gedanke gefallen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Zumindest solange, bis wir einen Weg gefunden haben, ihnen ihre Kräfte zu entziehen", fügte der Brillenträger hinzu und musterte seinen Schützling, ehe er wieder zu Joe und anschließend zu Barry sah. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Man sah es Barry nicht an, doch stellte er das Herzstück des Teams dar. Hirnpower allein reichte nicht aus, um böse Meta-Wesen hinter Gitter zu bringen. Kampfkraft war nötig, die Kampfkraft eines anderen Meta-Wesens. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Der rote Strich, der auf dem Foto, das Paul am Morgen seinem Freund gezeigt hatte, zu sehen gewesen war? Das war Barry. Oder zumindest das, was er hinterließ, wenn er an den Passanten vorbeiflitzte, was meist nicht mehr war als der rote Schimmer seines Anzugs sowie der Windstoß, den er beim Rennen verursachte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Barry Allen war der schnellste Mann der Welt. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Seine Fähigkeit bestand darin, in irrwitziger Geschwindigkeit zu laufen, da spielte es keine Rolle, wie träge sein Sprint als Normalsterblicher war. Denn wenn er auf seine neu erworbenen Kräfte zugriff, dann rannte er schneller, als ein menschliches Auge erfassen konnte. Er war Flash, der Blitz. Der rote Streifen auf den Schnappschüssen im Netz. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Wir werden uns etwas bezüglich der Unterbringung der Meta-Wesen überlegen, Detective", nahm Harrison das Gespräch wieder auf und betätigte den kleinen Joystick an der Armlehne seines Rollstuhls, um sich Joe zu nähern. Anschließend faltete er seine Hände und legte sie auf seinem Schoß ab. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Die Explosion des Teilchenbeschleunigers hatte auch bei Harrison Wells selbst Spuren hinterlassen. Auch ihn hatte der Unfall einiges gekostet, weit mehr noch, als es zunächst den Anschein hatte. „Aber zuerst sollten wir herausfinden, wer die Verbrecher Central Citys vergiftet", fügte der Dunkelhaarige hinzu und lächelte höflich. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Nicht, dass es irgendwie von Nachteil ist, dass jemand die bösen Jungs zur Strecke bringt", kommentierte Cisco und erntete einen mahnenden Seitenblick von Caitlin. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8e78ae718e144221eabab424f79f68f8"Nach der Uni ging Sam einen Kaffee mit ein paar Kommilitonen trinken. Das hauptsächliche Gesprächsthema war, wie bereits am Morgen, das unsichtbare Etwas, das Menschen rettete. Paul, dem sie am Morgen begegnet war, hatte sich der Gruppe angeschlossen, weshalb es nicht verwunderlich war, dass es schließlich auf dieses Thema hinausgelaufen war. Die Brünette schloss nicht von vornherein aus, dass etwas an der Theorie, ein unsichtbares Etwas bewegte sich durch die Stadt und rettete seine Bewohner, dran war, auch wenn die Geschichten weit hergeholt schienen. Denn war sie im Herzen Wissenschaftlerin und glaubte in erster Linie an belegte Fakten sowie an jenes, dass sie mit eigenen Augen sehen konnte. Fantasie jedoch besaß Sam ebenfalls und davon nicht wenig, weshalb sie spaßeshalber mit spekulierte und eigene Theorien aufstellte, um sich von dem, was ihr tatsächlich im Kopf herumschwirrte, abzulenken. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Anschließend fuhr sie mit der Bahn zur Mall. Die Brünette musste noch einige Einkäufe erledigen, darunter Bewerbungsmappen, da sie über Ambers Rat nachgedacht und beschlossen hatte, sich neben ihrem Studium in Laboren wie Mercury Labs zu bewerben. Christina McGee, die Leiterin von Mercury Labs, war eine renommierte Wissenschaftlerin und brillante Frau. Vielleicht konnte sie ihr den Weg in die Zukunft ebnen. Auch, wenn sie nicht die Person war, für die Sam eigentlich unbedingt arbeiten wollte, doch war sie gezwungen umzudenken und Amber hatte recht – Es war an der Zeit dafü style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sam arbeitete die kleine Einkaufsliste, die sie in ihrem Handy angelegt hatte, ab und setzte soeben einen kleinen Haken hinter dem Punkt ‚Waschmittel', als sie beinahe mit einer Frau zusammenstieß. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Oh, Verzeihung", entschuldigte sich die Brünette sofort, die fast ihr Handy hatte fallen lassen. Die Frau telefonierte gerade, weshalb sie nur beschwichtigend die Hand hob und mit dem Kopf schüttelte, um zu signalisieren, dass nichts passiert war. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Da bin ich wieder mein Spatz. Also, wie war es in der Schule?", hörte sie die Frau sprechen, die nun weiterlief und auch Sam setzte ihren Weg fort. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Aus ihrem Fehler lernend stellte sich die junge Wissenschaftsstudentin an den Seitenrand der Mall und überprüfte ihre Liste. Anschließend ließ sie ihren Blick schweifen, um gedanklich die Reihenfolge, in welcher sie die Läden auf ihrer Liste abklappern würde, festzulegen, wobei ihr Blick am gläsernen Fahrstuhl in der Mitte der Mall hängen blieb. Die Frau, mit der sie kürzlich beinahe zusammengestoßen wäre, befand sich darin, sowie ein Mann. Sam wollte sich gerade wieder abwenden, als plötzlich etwas geschah, das ihre Realität auf den Kopf stellte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Der Mann löste sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in Luft auf und verwandelte sich in eine stechend grüne Wolke, die den Fahrstuhl nun vollständig ausfüllte. Die Farbe des Rauchs allein schrie nach Gift, weshalb das Herz der Brünetten zu rasen begann, während sie ihren Augen nicht traute. Wie angewurzelt stand sie da. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden. Die Tür des Fahrstuhls öffnete sich wieder und die Frau, die eben noch quicklebendig gewirkt hatte, fiel leblos aus dem Glaskäfig. Schreie ertönten, während sich die giftgrüne Wolke verflüchtigte. Doch nicht so, wie Gas es eigentlich tun müsste. Sie schwebte davon, gezielt, und der Mann, der bis eben noch mit der Frau im Fahrstuhl gestanden hatte, war spurlos verschwunden. Ein leichter Windstoß wehte an ihr vorbei, der von der schockierten jungen Studentin jedoch unbemerkt blieb. Sam hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, während Passanten zur Hilfe eilten und versuchten die Frau zu reanimieren. Ein paar andere zückten ihre Handys, um einen Krankenwagen zu rufen. Wieder andere starrten. Den Mann jedoch, der sich vor Augen aller in eine Wolke aus Gift verwandelt hatte, schien niemand gesehen zu haben – niemand außer Sam./p 


	2. Kapitel 2 - Neuer Lebenssinn

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7f0287fcd17903412fc13d13f5fce144"„Wenn ich es dir doch sage", plädierte Sam und gestikulierte dabei wild, sodass sie Amber beinahe die Kaffeetasse aus der Hand geschlagen hätte. „Der Mann hat sich in grünen Rauch aufgelöst und die Frau angegriffen! Einfach so!", erklärte die Brünette und versuchte den Vorfall mit ihren Händen nachzustellen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Amber zog ihre Augenbraue nach oben. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie ihr nicht glaubte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Sam", begann sie mit jenem Unterton, der erahnen ließ, dass nun eine Predigt folgen würde. „Du hast etwas ziemlich Traumatisches erlebt. Das war bestimmt nicht leicht mit anzusehen, wie die arme Frau tot umgefallen ist", sagte die Blondine, wurde jedoch von Sam unterbrochen, noch ehe sie weiter in ihrem therapeutischen Ansatz ausschweifen konnte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich bin nicht traumatisiert", intervenierte sie. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich wollte auch eigentlich darauf hinaus, dass du n' Schuss hast", entgegnete Amber und grinste. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Die Brünette war jedoch zur Abwechslung nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt, weshalb sie vehement den Kopf schüttelte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, muss ich eben mit Fakten kommen. Wie soll das Gas so schnell in den Fahrstuhl gekommen sein, ohne, dass jemand etwas bemerkt hat? Ohne, dass Spuren hinterlassen wurden? Wohin hat es sich verflüchtigt? Wieso kam sonst niemand zu Schaden? Haben du und deine Polizeifreunde da schon irgendwelche Theorien?", fragte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Amber hatte die Nacht auf dem Revier verbracht. Der plötzliche Tod der obersten Richterin Theresa Howard hatte einiges an Papierkram verursacht, den die Blondine hatte abarbeiten müssen. Seufzend hob sie die Kaffeetasse an ihre Lippen und trank einen Schluck. Sie schien nachzudenken, denn verzog sie dabei leicht das Gesicht. Vielleicht lag es jedoch auch daran, dass ihr Kaffee bereits kalt war. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Das ist vertraulich", redete sich Amber schließlich heraus, sodass Sam mit einem schwungvollen „Aha!" auf die Polizistin zeigte. „Das hat nichts zu bedeuten", entgegnete die Blondine und stellte ihre Tasse auf die Küchentheke. „Menschen lösen sich nicht einfach in Rauch auf und vergiften Leute. Das ist unmöglich", fuhr sie fort und lehnte sich zurück. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Theoretisch ist nichts unmöglich", antwortete Sam und dachte an die seltsamen Vorkommnisse zurück, die sich seit rund neun Monaten in der Stadt ereignet hatten und die sich in den letzten Wochen zunehmend häuften. Ein Muster ließ sich erkennen. „Bei der Explosion des Teilchenbeschleunigers wurden Unmengen an Energie freigesetzt. Bekannte sowie unbekannte Teilchen sind in unsere Atmosphäre gelangt", erklärte die Brünette und sah Amber mit ernster Miene in die Augen. Sie hatte alle Berichte, Zeitungsartikel und Dokumentation bezüglich der Explosion des Teilchenbeschleunigers verfolgt. Dieses spezielle Thema bestimmte ihr Leben seit nun schon neun Monaten, doch das dadurch Super-Menschen erschaffen worden waren, das hatte sie in ihrer bisherigen Recherche noch nirgends entdeckt. Natürlich hatte sich die Brünette jedoch bereits gefragt, welche langfristigen Folgen ein derartiges Unglück wie dieses wohl mit sich gebracht haben könnte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Was genau willst du damit sagen?", hakte Amber nach. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich rede von dunkler Materie", offenbarte Sam. „Ein noch unerforschtes Gebiet der Physik und Astronomie. Ihre Existenz ist weitestgehend belegt, doch viel mehr ist noch nicht über sie bekannt. Man kann nur spekulieren, was passiert, wenn konzentrierte Mengen dunkler Materie freigesetzt werden", erläuterte die junge Frau und warf einen Blick aus dem Küchenfenster. Die Sonne ging bereits auf. Ihre Theorie, die sie Amber soeben dargelegt hatte, hatte sie auch am Tag zuvor beim Kaffeetrinken mit ihren Kommilitonen geäußert. Nie hätte Sam jedoch gedacht, dass sie tatsächlich daran glauben würde und das bereits einen Tag danach. Doch wie sonst ließe sich der Gasmann erklären? Sie war Wissenschaftlerin und glaubte an belegte Fakten sowie das, was sie sah. Und sie hatte gesehen, wie sich der Mann in eine giftige Wolke verwandelt style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Das klingt nach Science Fiction", murmelte Amber und streckte sich. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Aber nur, weil es in vielen Science-Fiction-Filmen und -Serien aufgegriffen wird. Dunkle Materie selbst ist jedoch keine Fiktion", stellte die Wissenschaftsstudentin klar. „Und du hast mir doch von dem Fall erzählt, als ein flüchtiger Verbrecher plötzlich auf der Rückbank eines Polizeiautos aufgetaucht ist. Wie soll man sich das erklären?", fuhr Sam diese Schiene und grinste siegessicher. Amber winkte jedoch ab. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich wette, die Story war erfunden. Clint und Jackson neigen ohnehin dazu, alles auszuschmücken." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sie wusste, dass sie Amber nicht von ihrer Theorie überzeugen konnte, auch, weil die Blondine eine Doppelschicht hinter sich hatte. So gesehen war es auch nicht weiter wichtig, ob ihr nun Glauben geschenkt wurde oder nicht. Alles, was zählte war, dass Sam Indizien und Beweise für ihre Theorie fand. Ihr neues Projekt, dem sie sich widmen wollte, denn floss das elektrisierende Gefühl eines wissenschaftlichen Geheimnisses durch ihre Adern, welches sie unbedingt lösen wollte. Es war eine Tatsache, dass sich seit der Explosion von Star Labs seltsame Dinge in Central City ereigneten und sie wollte dem auf den Grund gehen. Amber hatte ihr geraten danach zu suchen und Sam hatte ihn gefunden – einen neuen Lebenssinn. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e1aa4b924b040b70b7a6a86eb08ec30f"„Zuerst ein Gangsterclan, jetzt eine Richterin. Ich erkenne da kein Muster", erklärte Joe und legte eine Kopie der Akte, die alle bisherigen Informationen zu den Giftgasangriffen enthielt, auf das Computerpult. Harrison nahm die Akte entgegen und blätterte darin herum. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Und ich dachte, dass das Meta vielleicht Jagd auf Verbrecher macht. So kann man sich täuschen", murmelte Cisco und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Barry hingegen wirkte weniger entspannt. Eine Sorgenfalte zierte seine Stirn, während er in die Luft starrte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Wählt er seine Opfer unwillkürlich aus?", kam es von Caitlin, die Detective Joe West soeben eine Tasse Kaffee brachte. Er sah müde aus, wie Amber hatte auch er die Nacht auf dem Revier verbracht, doch war das Central City Police Department – oder kurz CCPD – bisher zu keinen stichhaltigen Erkenntnissen gekommen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Es scheint mir so, als ob unser gasförmiger Freund einem Muster nachgeht. Ein Muster, das wir bisher noch nicht erkannt haben, aber ich versichere Ihnen Detective, wir werden dem nachgehen", erklärte Harrison und sah mit einem Lächeln zu Joe auf. Dieser schien jedoch wenig beeindruckt. Die Beziehung zwischen ihm und dem Wissenschaftler war, trotz der Bemühungen Harrisons, die Stimmung zu lockern, angespannt. Es missfiel Joe, dass er seinen Adoptivsohn und seine neuen Fähigkeiten benutzte, um die Stadt von seinen Missetaten zu bereinigen. Es war gefährlich für Barry, Superspeed hin oder her. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Wir müssen herausfinden, wer dieser Mann ist und vor allem, wer sein nächstes Ziel sein wird", verkündete der Speedster zerknirscht. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass der Tod Theresa Howards an ihm nagte. Schuldgefühle schlummerten in ihm. Harrison, der stets ein Auge auf Barry hatte, blickte zu ihm. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Du kannst nichts für ihren Tod, Barry", wies er den Braunhaarigen hin, dieser schüttelte jedoch den Kopf. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Nein, es ist meine Schuld", widersprach er seinem Mentor und verzog leicht das Gesicht. „Ich war nicht schnell genug und ich habe das Meta-Wesen nicht einmal einfangen können." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Du kannst nichts schnappen, was sich in Gas verwandeln kann, Barry. Zumindest noch nicht. Wir werden einen Weg finden", kam es von Caitlin zurück, die ein aufmunterndes Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Der Nebel!", rief Cisco plötzlich begeistert aus und ließ alle Köpfe zu ihm schnellen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Das ist sein Name, alles klar? Keine Einwände", sagte er mit einem breiten Lächeln und brachte Caitlin dazu laut zu seufzen und den Kopf zu schütteln. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b2486d71da4f8d39b44ce242c6c4f537"Sam saß in der Universitätsbibliothek. Ihre Wissenschaftsbücher lagen aufgeschlagen neben ihr, Sams Fokus galt jedoch ihrem Laptop und nicht dem Aufsatz, den sie eigentlich schreiben sollte. Aufrecht saß sie am Holztisch und starrte auf das Display ihres Computers, während sie sich durch das Internet scrollte. Die Brünette hatte beschlossen, dass sie versuchen wollte herauszufinden, wer der Gasmann war. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ihre Recherche begann am Anfang. Es interessierte Sam, wo sich der Unbekannte am Tage der Teilchenbeschleunigerexplosion aufgehalten hatte. Sie suchte nach Berichten zu jenem Tag, las Zeitungsartikel und durchforstete selbst die sozialen Medien, doch konnte sie den Gasmann nirgends finden. Auch hatte sie sein Gesicht nur vom Weiten gesehen. Er war glatzköpfig und groß, wenigstens ein Anhaltspunkt. Frustriert seufzte Sam und stützte ihr Kinn auf ihre Hand. Die unendlichen Weiten des Internets waren verwirrend. Zudem war es schier unmöglich eine Person zu finden, deren Namen man nicht kannte. Wie also sollte sie vorgehen? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ihr Blick glitt zur Wanduhr. Amber war mit Sicherheit wieder auf dem Revier und vielleicht könnte sie ihrer Polizeifreundin einen Besuch abstatten. In der polizeilichen Datenbank könnte sie fündig werden, wenn sie nach dem Datum, an dem der Teilchenbeschleuniger in die Luft geflogen war, filterte. Oder aber nach glatzköpfigen Männern. Sam wusste nicht genau, wie die Filtereinstellungen der Polizeidatenbank funktionierten, doch bestimmt wäre die Recherche darüber wesentlich effektiver, als über das Internet. Und vielleicht hatte das CCPD bereits selbst ein paar Anhaltspunkte. Hastig packte sie ihre Sachen in ihre braune Lederumhängetasche und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. Sie lief an einem Kommilitonen vorbei, den sie aus einem ihrer Kurse kannte und schenkte ihm ein sonniges Lächeln, ehe sie die Bibliothek schnellen Schrittes verließ. Für Smalltalk hatte sie keine Zeit. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Als Sam aus der Universität hinaustrat, stand die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel. Wann immer sie sich in die Bibliothek zum Lernen oder Recherchieren zurückzog, befand sie sich in einer anderen Welt. Die Zeit außerhalb des Gebäudes verlief doppelt so schnell, für ihr Gefühl jedoch schien sie fast stehenzubleiben. Es war bereits vorgekommen, dass die Brünette achtzehn Stunden am Stück in der Bibliothek gesessen hatte, ohne es überhaupt zu bemerken. Sie besaß einen Tunnelblick für die Dinge, die sie liebte und die sie interessierten und dieser richtete sich in diesem Moment auf den Gasmann. Er war das wissenschaftliche Mysterium, das sie lösen wollte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Grüblerisch verzog Sam ihr Gesicht, während sie in die Bahn stieg, die wenige Minuten nach ihrer Ankunft am Bahnsteig eintraf. Sie lehnte sich an die Glasscheibe neben der Tür und sah hinaus, während der Zug durch die Stadt düste. Die Bahnschienen in Central City waren, was die Brünette äußerst gern mochte, hochgelegt. Sie befanden sich einige Meter über dem Boden und verliefen schlängelnd oberhalb der Straßen, sodass man von der Bahn aus einen hervorragenden Blick auf die Stadt hatte. Und besser noch – während der Bahnfahrten konnte Sam jedes Mal Star Labs begutachten, das sich im Zentrum der Stadt befand. Passend, wenn man bedachte, dass dieses Gebäude auch ihr Mittelpunkt war. In den letzten neun Monaten jedoch hatte sie dieser Ausblick jedes Mal geschmerzt, auch wenn der Schmerz von Tag zu Tag abgeflacht war. Doch noch heute spürte sie das leichte Ziepen in ihrem Brustkorb, wenn sie Star Labs von der Bahn aus betrachtete. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Abwesend musterte sie das stillgelegte Labor, als sie direkt daran vorbeifuhren, ehe sie seufzend ihr Handy aus der Tasche nahm und ein paar Zeitungsartikel durchforstete, um mit der Recherche zum Gasmann fortzufahren. Weit kam sie jedoch nicht, denn erreichte die Bahn wenige Minuten später die Station, die dem CCPD am nächsten war. Von hier aus waren es nur noch fünf Minuten Fußweg. Auf dem Weg zum Polizeirevier kaufte sie noch Kaffee für Amber, eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit für ihre hart arbeitende Freundin und zudem wäre es weit weniger verdächtig, wenn sie das heiße Getränk als Vorwand benutzte, ihr einen Besuch abzustatten. Die junge Frau bestellte sich selbst einen Cappuccino, um wieder richtig wach zu werden. Mit den zwei Bechern in den Händen betrat sie das style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Amber sah ihrem kurzfristigen Besuch skeptisch entgegen. Ihre Augenbraue wanderte bis in ihren Haaransatz, als Sam zu ihrem Schreibtisch gelaufen kam. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Hey, na?", grüßte Sam ihre Freundin mit einem Lächeln und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl neben Ambers Schreibtisch nieder, auf dem ein heilloses Durcheinander herrschte. Diverse Akten und Papiere stapelten sich darauf und dutzende Post-Its klebten am Computerbildschirm, auf denen mit krakliger Handschrift Verweise sowie Erinnerungen notiert worden waren. „Sam, was machst du denn hier?", fragte die Blondine, teils überrascht, teils misstrauisch. Die Studentin reichte ihr den Kaffee, den sie mit einem gemurmelten „Danke" entgegennahm. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Na ich wollte mal sehen, wie es meiner Lieblings-Polizistin so geht", erwiderte Sam und schlurfte unschuldig an ihrem Cappuccino. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ah ja?", kam es stutzig zurück. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Auch Amber trank einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee Latte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ja, wieso überrascht dich das so?", fragte die junge Wissenschaftsstudentin und spielte mit dem Deckel ihres Pappbechers. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Vielleicht, weil du mich das erste Mal spontan hier besuchen kommst", antwortete sie und lehnte sich lässig auf ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Hast du nichts für die Uni zu tun?", stellte Amber ihr nun eine Frage, woraufhin Sam kurz mit den Schultern zuckte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich habe soweit alles erledigt", log sie, denn ihr wahres Interesse galt dem Gasmann. Sie hatte ihn gesehen, sie wusste, wie er aussah. Wieso hatte Amber sie also nicht als Zeugin vorgeladen? War der Täter schon identifiziert worden?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Und, gibt es schon was Neues zum Giftgasangriff?", fragte die Brünette daher, da sie ihre Neugier nicht länger zurückhalten konnte. Amber seufzte tief, stellte ihren Kaffee ab und klappte die Akte zum Fall, die bis eben noch offen auf ihrem Schreibtisch gelegen hatte, zu. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Nein, noch nicht", blockte Amber ab. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sam schürzte die Lippen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Komm schon Am", versuchte sie ihre Freundin umzustimmen und beugte sich geheimniskrämerisch vor. „Ich sag's auch keinem", schwor sie und schirmte ihre Lippen mit ihrer Hand ab. „Lass uns in der Datenbank suchen nach einem Typen, der aussieht wie Meister Proppers böser Bruder", wisperte sie. Amber grummelte und beugte sich ebenfalls vor, was Sam einen kurzen Moment hoffen ließ, doch zerplatzte ihre Hoffnung, als Amber zu sprechen begann. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Sam, ich sagte dir doch, du sollst die Sache ruhen lassen."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ja, aber ich habe ihn gesehen und ich habe gesehen, wie er die Frau angegriffen hat."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Und ich habe deine Aussage protokolliert", entgegnete die Blondine professionell und getroffen verzog Sam ihr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Aber glauben tust du mir nicht", murmelte style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Sammy", sagte Amber versöhnend und umfasste sanft ihr Handgelenk. „Ich glaube, dass du dir sicher bist, das gesehen zu haben, was du mir erzählt hast. Und vielleicht hast du auch den Täter gesehen, aber mal im Ernst, ein Mann, der sich in eine Giftwolke verwandelt? Ich mein, denk doch mal in Ruhe darüber nach, wie sich das anhört", führte sie vorsichtig an. Die Brünette schwieg einen Moment und ging in sich. Natürlich hörte es sich absurd an, das war ihr durchaus style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich finde es wirklich toll, wie motiviert du bist und ich sagte dir auch, du sollst nach etwas Neuem suchen, das dich packt, aber das ist es definitiv nicht, Sam. Es gibt keine Menschen, die sich in Giftgas verwandeln können oder sonst irgendwelche mutierten Supermenschen. Du steigerst dich da in etwas rein, das zum einen total abstrus und zum anderen auch sehr gefährlich ist." Amber tätschelte über Sams Unterarm, um ihren Worten die Härte zu nehmen. „Ich weiß, du versuchst, dem Unfall vor neun Monaten irgendeinen Sinn beizumessen, weil er dir deinen Traum genommen hat, aber es gibt keinen. Es war einfach nur ein schreckliches Unglück und der Angriff gestern nur ein grausames Verbrechen. Die Polizei wird dahinterkommen und dann wirst auch du einsehen müssen, dass es für all das eine plausible Erklärung gibt", schloss die Polizistin und sah in Sams betretenes Gesicht. Sie wusste, was sie gesehen hatte. Sie konnte sich den Gasmann unmöglich eingebildet haben. Dennoch nickte Sam, da es keinen Sinn machte, mit Amber zu diskutieren. Sie würde ihr ohnehin nicht glauben und es enttäuschte die Brünette, dass ihre Freundin von vornherein alles abschmetterte, was sie sagte. „Tut mir echt leid, Sammy. Aber lass die Sache ruhen", bat Amber, woraufhin sich die junge Wissenschaftsstudentin von ihrem Stuhl erhob. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Wir sehen uns später, Am", murmelte sie und schenkte der Blondine ein müdes Lächeln, ehe sie aus dem Revier schlurfte. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1e4198fd5436d6c180cede15eac7726d"Auch eine halbe Stunde nachdem Sam das CCPD wieder verlassen hatte, nagte das schlechte Gewissen an Amber. Sie wollte ihrer Freundin sicher nicht in den Rücken fallen, doch neigte Sam dazu, die Dinge überstürzt anzugehen und sich in Sachen zu verrennen. Sie wollte der Brünetten den harten Aufprall ersparen, wenn am Ende herauskam, dass es für all das doch nur eine logische Erklärung gab und vor allem wollte sie sie schützen, denn befürchtete Amber, dass sich ihre Freundin leichtfertig in Gefahr begeben würde, nur um ihre Theorie zu belegen. Es war notwendig gewesen, ihr den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Nun war es Ambers Aufgabe, die logische Erklärung hinter dem Mord, die Sam zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen befördern würde, zu finden. Ihre und die der anderen Polizisten, die diesem Fall ebenso zugeteilt waren, darunter Joe West, ein strenger, dunkelhäutiger Polizist in den Fünfzigern und sein Partner Eddie Thawne. Blond, gutaussehend und ein wenig feminin, wie Amber fand. Die Blondine selbst hatte noch keinen Partner, sie war erst seit ungefähr zwei Monaten beim CCPD und musste sich erst beweisen. Vielleicht würde sie dann endlich von der Büroarbeit wegkommen, die ihr ständig von den erfahreneren Kollegen aufgehalst wurde, und durfte selbst mit aufs Schlachtfeld. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Mason!", ertönte Joes tiefe Stimme. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Umgehend schnellte ihr Kopf hinter der Akte hervor. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Eddie und ich fahren nochmal zum Tatort, um zu überprüfen, ob wir irgendetwas übersehen haben." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Für einen Moment glomm die Hoffnung in der jungen Polizistin. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Du hältst hier die Stellung", befahl er und Ambers Hoffnung schwand. Kurz hatte sie geglaubt, mitfahren zu dürfen. Manchmal, wenn sie zu viel Zeit mit Sam verbracht hatte, wurde sie von der Naivität der Brünetten angesteckt. Amber nickte. Plötzlich meldete sich Eddie zu Wort. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Was hältst du davon, wenn sie dich begleitet und ich stattdessen die Stellung halte? Es wäre lehrreich und allzu viel gibt es hier auch nicht mehr zu tun", schlug Eddie vor und in diesem Moment nahm sie all die lächerlichen Spitznamen, die sie ihm spaßeshalber hinter seinem Rücken gegeben hatte, zurück. Die Blondine ließ sich ihre Freude über Kens Vorschlag jedoch nicht anmerken, sondern sah nur zu Joe, der nachzudenken schien. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Einverstanden", murmelte er und innerlich ballte Amber ihre Hand zur Faust und streckte sie in die Luft. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Während Joe und sie zum Ausgang liefen, ging Amber alle Informationen zum Fall, die sie der Akte entnommen hatte, im Kopf durch. Sie wollte vorbereitet sein und noch viel wichtiger: Detective West sollte erkennen, wie gewissenhaft sie war. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Und die Fingerabdrücke, die am Fahrstuhl gefunden wurden, haben bei der Datenbankrecherche nichts ergeben?", hakte die junge Polizistin nach, während sie selbst in einen Fahrstuhl stiegen; in den Fahrstuhl der Polizeistation. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Nein", kam es knapp von ihrem Vorgesetzten zurück. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Seltsam. Erst Angehörige des Darbinyan-Clans und nun eine Richterin, die den Angriffen zum Opfer gefallen sind. Wenn ich tippen müsste würde ich sagen, dass der Täter mindestens ein paar Vorstrafen hat", murmelte sie und sah zu Joe. Dieser schien ihre Worte jedoch nicht wirklich zu hören. Allgemein wirkte es so, als sei er seit geraumer Zeit immer mal wieder tief in seinen Gedanken versunken. Sie beschloss ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, um der Gefahr zu entgehen, ihn zu nerven. Sollte Joe sie nicht mögen würde ihre Chance, von ihrem Schreibtisch wegzukommen, wohl auf Null sinken. Und das wollte sie auf keinen Fall riskieren, denn hatte Amber das starke Bedürfnis sich zu beweisen. Sie wollte nicht länger die Neue sein, das Küken des CCPDs, das die bürokratischen Aufgaben zugeschoben bekam. Sie war keine Buchhalterin, sondern verdammt nochmal eine Polizistin. Und was für eine. Amber selbst wusste es, nun war es an der Zeit, dass sie ihre Kollegen ebenfalls davon überzeugte. Joe war für dieses Unterfangen die perfekte Anlaufstelle. Er war der erfahrenste Cop unter ihnen, zudem der leitende Detective. Wenn sie ihn von ihren Fähigkeiten überzeugen konnte, hatte sie bereits gewonnen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Der Familienvater und sie verließen das CCPD, auf dem Weg zu seinem Dienstwagen. Einen Tatort wiederholt zu besuchen könnte neuen Aufschluss über das Verbrechen geben, eine der wichtigsten Lektionen, die Amber auf der Polizeiakademie gelernt hatte und Joes Devise. Sie hatten das Auto fast erreicht, als die Blondine plötzlich etwas in ihrem Blickfeld bemerkte. Eine grüne Wolke schnellte auf Joe und sie zu. Der Detective, der gerade damit beschäftigt war seine Autoschlüssel zu suchen, bemerkte sie nicht. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Die Wolke bewegte sich seltsam, fast wie ein Geist, sodass die junge Frau einen Moment wie hypnotisiert stehenblieb und das Gebilde mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Aus purem Reflex zog sie anschließend ihre Waffe aus ihrem Holster und richtete sie auf die grüne Wolke. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Mason!", wetterte Joe erschrocken, ehe auch er den Nebel bemerkte, die kurzzeitig vor ihnen zum Stehen gekommen war. Nun jedoch jagte er auf die beiden Polizisten zu. Ambers Gedanken rasten. Gas konnte man nicht erschießen, doch bewegte sich gewöhnliches Gas auch nicht so willentlich, wie es dieses tat. Dennoch, was, wenn ihre Kugeln Passanten trafen? Sie konnte das Risiko nicht eingehen. Der Giftnebel bewegte sich gezielt auf Joe zu, der seine Hand ebenfalls an seine Waffe im Holster legte, sie jedoch nicht zog. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er denselben Gedankengang wie sie. Das giftgrüne Gas hatte ihn fast erreicht. Es handelte sich um wenige Sekunden. Sekunden, in denen Amber aus purem Reflex reagierte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Detective West!", rief sie und stieß den Älteren zur Seite. Die Stelle, wo Joe bis eben noch gestanden hatte und wo sie nun stand, wurde vom Nebel eingehü style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Amber konnte nichts sehen, nichts außer das stechende Grün. Ihre Augen brannten. Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, jene Hand, die ihre Waffe noch immer fest umschlossen hielt. Plötzlich wurde sie gestoßen, so als hätte das Gas plötzlich Gliedmaßen bekommen. Die Polizistin wandte sich um und atmete vor Schreck ein. Es ging schnell, doch verlief die Zeit für Amber in diesem Moment anders als für Joe, der sich ein paar Meter neben ihr aufrappelte und erschrocken auf das giftgrüne Gebilde starrte, das seine Kollegin verschluckt hatte. Sie spürte einen brennenden Schmerz, der ihre Kehle hinunter rann, hinunter in ihren Brustkorb und von dort aus in ihre Arme und Beine. Panisch riss die junge Frau ihre Augen auf und fasste sich an den Hals. Sie konnte nicht atmen. Amber schnappte nach Luft, doch schien es, als würde sie nichts als Staub einatmen, glühend heißen Staub, denn fühlte sie sich, als würde sie innerlich verbrennen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Mason!", hörte sie Joe rufen, er richtete seine Waffe auf das grüne Gebilde, schoss jedoch nicht. Es war ein Akt der Verzweiflung. Ihre eigene Waffe fiel ihr aus der Hand. Vor Schmerz krümmend und krächzend sackte die Blondine zu Boden. Die Wolke verflüchtigte sich und ihr Umfeld verschwamm. Ein Mann in einem roten Anzug tauchte neben ihr auf. Joe sprach zu ihm, befahl ihm etwas, doch konnte Amber aufgrund ihrer Schnappatmung nichts von dem Gespräch hören. Noch immer bekam sie keine Luft. Eine alles vereinnahmende Schwärze umhüllte sie und während die Polizistin das Bewusstsein verlor dachte sie daran, dass Sam mit ihrer bizarren Geschichte wohl recht gehabt hatte. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8ac0c9f6483630fb819535d367cc56ba"„Wo ist die junge Frau jetzt?", fragte Harrison, nachdem Barry und sein Ziehvater erzählt hatten, was vorgefallen war. Joe stand neben ihm, Besorgnis zeichnete seine Gesichtszüge. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Im Krankenhaus. Es war in dem Moment ein Reflex, sie dorthin zu bringen", erklärte der Speedster, der noch immer seinen roten Anzug trug. Seine Kapuze mitsamt Maske hatte er jedoch von seinem Kopf gezogen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Eine verständliche Reaktion, doch befürchte ich, dass sie Miss Mason dort nicht helfen können", offenbarte der Wissenschaftler und rieb nachdenklich seinen Daumen über seinen Zeigefinger. „Wie ist ihr Zustand?", fragte er an Joe gewandt, der bis eben noch bei seiner Kollegin im Krankenhaus gewesen war. Hätte er Barry nicht kontaktiert umgehend, wäre Amber Mason wohl nicht mehr am style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Sie versuchen ihre Lungen zu filtern und sie bekommt ein Gegengift, doch der Arzt meinte, dass es nicht gut um sie steht", erwiderte er. Joe versteckte seine Sorge gern hinter seiner harten Fassade, doch in diesem Moment sah man sie in seinen Augen schimmern. Seit dem Tod seines jahrelangen Partners gingen ihm solche Dinge nahe. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Scheinbar hatte Harrison genug gehört. Er drehte sich mit seinem Rollstuhl zu Caitlin und Cisco, die neben ihm standen, und sah sie ernst an. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich möchte, dass ihr beide ins Krankenhaus fahrt und Miss Mason hierherholt. Um die Erlaubnis, sie zu Star Labs verlegen zu lassen, werden Detective West und ich mich kümmern", befahl er mit autoritärer Stimme und sah anschließend wieder zu Barry. „Du hast ihr Leben gerettet, Barry, indem du schnell vor Ort warst. Überlasse den Rest jetzt uns, aber halte dich bereit," Der Braunhaarige nickte zögerlich. Je länger der Nebel auf freiem Fuß war, desto unruhiger wurde der Speedster. „Blutproben von Miss Mason werden uns zudem Aufschlüsse darüber geben, mit welcher Substanz genau wir es zu tun haben. Es wird unser erster, echter Anhaltspunkt sein", fügte der Wissenschaftler hinzu, um dem Team neue Hoffnung zu geben. Das Tappen im Dunkeln sollte nun enden. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="514f46632ae5d83647f3ae3c4798992d"Sam war verstimmt. Manchmal wünschte sie sich, Amber würde die Polizistin in sich beiseiteschieben und als echte Freundin fungieren. Als die Freundin, die ihr das glaubte, was sie erzählte und sei es noch so skurril. Aber was erwartete sie? Sam selbst könnte die Wissenschaftlerin in sich, die sie mit Herz und Seele war, vermutlich auch nie abstellen. Wenn Amber ihr jedoch etwas erzählen würde, ganz gleich, wie wissenschaftlich unmöglich es auch war, so würde sie doch wenigstens nicht von Vornherein ausschließen, dass ihre Freundin die Wahrheit sprach. Das machte eine Freundschaft doch aus, das man einander glaubte, selbst wenn es nicht dem eigenen Glauben entsprach. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Wütend presste Sam ihre Lippen aufeinander und kickte einen Stein weg, der im Gras neben dem gepflasterten Weg, auf dem sie lief, landete. Die Brünette schlenderte am Strand entlang. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt zurück zur Uni zu fahren, doch war sie emotional viel zu aufgewühlt, als dass sie jetzt ihren Aufsatz schreiben könnte. Das Meer hingegen, das beruhigte sie. Die Wellen rauschten angenehm, während sie an den Felsen der Küste zerschellten. Auch die Luft war hier frischer, zudem mochte die Brünette die leichte Salz-Note darin. Sie blickte geradeaus. Von der Küste aus konnte man die großen Säulen Star Labs hinter den Gebäuden Central Citys hervorragen sehen. Dieser Unfall von vor neun Monaten – Sam war sich noch immer sicher, dass mehr dahintersteckte. Und selbst wenn Amber ihr nicht glaubte, sie würde schon herausfinden, was es mit den seltsamen Vorkommnissen in der Stadt auf sich hatte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Als ihr Handy in ihrer Hosentasche zu vibrieren begann, erschrak Sam leicht und ihre jähen Gedanken wurden abrupt beendet. Nur langsam zog sie es aus ihrer Tasche, da sie keine große Lust hatte zu reden; mit wem auch immer. Sam stutzte, als sie die Nummer auf dem Display betrachtete. Sie war ihr unbekannt. Kurz zögerte die Brünette, betätigte anschließend jedoch den grünen Hörer und hielt sich ihr Handy ans Ohr. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ja hallo?", fragte sie vorsichtig und stellte sich an die Seite, um Radfahrer und Fußgänger nicht zu behindern. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Spreche ich da mit Miss Samantha Jones?", fragte eine freundliche, weibliche Stimme und die Brünette nickte, bis ihr auffiel, dass ihre Gesprächspartnerin sie gar nicht sehen style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ja, tun Sie", erwiderte sie daher und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Anrufe wie diese machten sie nervös. Sam wusste gern, was vor sich ging, in diesem Moment jedoch hatte sie keine Ahnung. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Miss Jones, ich rufe Sie aus dem Central City Bay Krankenhaus an. Es geht um Miss Amber Mason", erklärte die style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sams Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und schlug dann doppelt so schnell in ihrer Brust weiter. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Was ist mit Amber?", platzte es aus ihr heraus, obwohl es so gar nicht ihre Art war Menschen zu unterbrechen. Die Frau, vermutlich eine Krankenschwester, fuhr mit ruhiger, freundlicher Stimme fort. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Miss Mason liegt bei uns auf der Intensivstation, Miss Jones. Sie wurde Opfer eines schweren Giftgasangriffes."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ab da schaltete Sams Kopf auf Durchzug. Sie hörte zwar, was die Krankenschwester ihr sagte, konnte die Informationen jedoch nicht verarbeiten. Alles, woran sie denken konnte war Amber und die Frage, ob sie wieder gesundwerden würde und vor allem, wie es um sie stand. All die medizinischen Fakten, die ihr am Telefon kurz geschildert wurden, gingen durch ein Ohr rein und durch das andere wieder raus. Sam spürte einen üblen Druck hinter ihren Augäpfeln. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Kann ich zu ihr?", fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme, nachdem die Frau fertig gesprochen hatte und kaum hatte sie ihre Zustimmung erteilt, legte Sam auf und hetzte los. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sie lief zur nächstgelegenen Bushaltestelle, doch kam der nächste Bus erst in acht Minuten. Zeit, die Sam nicht hatte, oder vielmehr weigerte sie sich einfach hier zu warten, weshalb sie weiter rannte. Sie hatte bereits einige Busstationen zurückgelegt, als sie schließlich einen Bus erwischte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Die Fahrt dauerte nicht mehr als zehn Minuten, doch zogen sich diese Minuten für die Wissenschaftsstudentin hin wie Kaugummi. Sie hörte ihr Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen, ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Halse. Hin und wieder musste sie sich über die Augen wischen, um nicht vor Augen aller im Bus zu weinen. In diesem Moment kam sich Sam ungeheuer blöd vor, mit Amber gestritten zu haben und dass aufgrund eines Mannes, der sich ihrer Meinung nach in Gas aufgelöst hatte. Amber hatte recht, es klang bescheuert und in diesem Augenblick war ihr der Gasmann egal. Sie wollte nur, dass es ihrer Freundin gut style="box-sizing: border-box;" /In der Klinik angekommen lief die junge Frau zum Tresen und fragte nach Amber Mason. Sie wurde in den dritten Stock geschickt, in dem sich die Intensivstation befand. Sam mochte Krankenhäuser nicht. In ihnen herrschte eine Atmosphäre, die sie beängstigte und diese Atmosphäre schien noch viel intensiver, jetzt, wo es Amber war, die hier drinnen lag. Als Sam das Zimmer ihrer Freundin erreichte, hielt sie im Türrahmen inne. Amber lag in ihrem Bett. Sie trug eine Sauerstoffmaske und an ihren Armen waren kleine Schläuche befestigt. Plötzlich wurde der Druck hinter Sams Augen stärker. Sie hatte gehofft, dass Amber vielleicht bei Bewusstsein war und so wurde ihr die Schwere des Angriffs auf sie in diesem Moment erst wirklich bewusst. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Zögerlich trat die Brünette an das Bett ihrer Freundin. Es war ungewohnt, die Blondine so zu sehen. Ihr sonst tougher Gesichtsausdruck war verschwunden. Sie wirkte leblos. Auch war ihre Haut aschfahl, was trotz dessen Amber auch sonst eher blass war, auffiel. Sam wünschte sich, dass Amber ihr Gesicht verziehen, ihren Arm bewegen oder auch sonst irgendetwas tun würde, das ihr zeigte, dass sie am Leben war. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Schwerfällig ließ sie sich auf dem Stuhl neben Amber sinken. Er war noch warm, so als hätte wenige Minuten zuvor jemand hier gesessen. Sam traute sich kaum, die Polizistin zu berühren, weshalb sie unschlüssig dasaß und sie musterte. Ein paar Tränen kullerten nun über ihr Gesicht. So saß sie einen Moment schweigend style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Hallo", ertönte plötzlich eine unbekannte, männliche Stimme. Hastig wischte sich die Brünette über die Wangen und sah zur Tür. Ein junger Mann mit schulterlangem Haar hatte das Zimmer betreten. Er wirkte fast noch wie ein Kind. Seine weißen Zähne stachen unter dem Karamell-Teint seiner Haut hervor. Neben ihm stand eine Frau. Auf den ersten Blick hatte sie keine auffälligen Merkmale. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Wer seid ihr?", fragte Sam geradeheraus. Sie hatte die beiden noch nie im Leben gesehen und sie fragte sich, ob es vielleicht Freunde von Amber waren, die sie nicht kannte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich bin Cisco und das", begann der Jüngere und deutete auf seine Begleiterin. „Ist Caitlin, Äh, Doktor Snow", korrigierte er sich und grinste. „Wir sind hier, um Miss Mason mitzunehmen", sagte er. Sam war verwirrt. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Mitnehmen?", hakte sie nach und spürte, wie sich ihre Augen erneut mit Tränen fü style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ja, sie wird verlegt. Ihre Eltern haben Ihre Zustimmung am Telefon erteilt. Wir können ihr helfen", erklärte Cisco. Sam, die sich erneut über die Augen gewischt hatte, hielt abrupt inne. Verwirrt sah sie zu den beiden, die kaum älter waren als sie. Zumindest Cisco. Was konnten diese beiden also tun, was das Krankenhaus nicht konnte? Sie verstand nicht, was hier vor sich ging. Amber gehörte in ein Krankenhaus wie dieses. Waren die beiden denn auch Ärzte? Sie traute ihnen nicht. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Wohin wird sie denn verlegt?", fragte sie und verzog missmutig das Gesicht, denn wenn Ambers Eltern tatsächlich ihre Zustimmung gegeben hatten, dann konnte sie auch trotz ihrer immensen Zweifel nichts erwidern. Sam war nicht befugt über Amber zu entscheiden, schon gar nicht über den Kopf ihrer Familie hinweg. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Zu Star Labs", antwortete die Frau mit dem langen, hellbraunen Haar. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sam klappte die Kinnlade herunter. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /In einer anderen Situation wäre sie jetzt aufgesprungen und hätte voller Begeisterung gejubelt und geschrien, schließlich hatte sie geglaubt, dass Star Labs so nicht mehr existierte und dass es leer stand. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich dachte, das haben sie dichtgemacht?", fragte Sam stattdessen. Trotz der heiklen Situation und ihrer tiefen Sorge um Amber begannen ihre Fingerspitzen zu kribbeln. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„So gesehen haben sie das, ja. Wir sind keine öffentliche Einrichtung mehr, aber wir haben die Mittel, um deiner Freundin zu helfen", antwortete Cisco und trat langsam an das Bett heran. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Das bezweifelte sie. Star Labs war nicht mehr das, was es früher mal gewesen war. In diesem Krankenhaus wäre Amber besser aufgehoben. Die Frau namens Caitlin schien ihre Zweifel zu bemerken, denn trat sie nun ebenfalls einen Schritt näher heran, was Sam skeptisch beäugte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Deine Freundin weist eine schwere Vergiftung auf. Ich weiß nicht, ob du schon mit den Ärzten hier gesprochen hast, doch schlägt das Antitoxin bisher nicht an, zumindest nicht so, wie es sollte. Es handelt sich um ein Gift, das sie in diesem Ausmaß noch nicht kennen. Es hat die Lungen deiner Freundin befallen, sich daran festgesetzt und wir können ihr helfen, weil wir herausfinden werden, um welches Gift genau es sich handelt und wieso es so hartnäckig ist."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sam schüttelte den Kopf. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ihr könnt ihr nicht helfen", sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme. Caitlin und Cisco stutzten. „Ihr könnt ihr nicht helfen, weil es kein gewöhnliches Giftgas war. Es war ein Mensch, der sie angegriffen hat", rutschte es Sam heraus. Vermutlich war dies der Grund, wieso dieses Gift so anders, so gefährlich war. Wieso das Antitoxin nicht anschlug. Doch würde ihr niemand glauben, auch die Ärzte nicht. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung jedoch erwiderten Cisco und Caitlin nichts auf ihre abstrusen Worte, sondern tauschten einen Blick aus. Ein Blick, der Sam sagte, dass sie beide wussten, wovon sie sprach. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Perplex musterte Sam die beiden. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ihr wisst davon?", fragte sie überrascht und langsam erhob sie sich. „Ihr habt den Gasmann auch gesehen?", fragte sie ungläubig und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille im Raum, doch war Sam geduldig und wartete auf ihre Antwort. Wenn diese beiden vom Gasmann wussten, wenn sie wussten, dass er existierte und wobei genau es sich bei diesem Fall handelte, dann hatte Amber eine viel bessere Chance als bei den Ärzten hier, die im Trüben fischten. Und es würde bedeuten, dass sie nicht verrückt war, sondern dass das, was sie gesehen hatte, wirklich real war. Aufgeregt sah Sam zwischen den beiden hin und her, solange, bis Cisco schließlich die Stille style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Wir jagen ihn", erklärte der Langhaarige und erntete einen kleinen Seitenhieb von seiner Kollegin. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Cisco", ermahnte sie ihn leise. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mit offenem Mund starrte Sam die beiden an. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie richtig gehört hatte, doch tauschten Cisco und Caitlin wieder denselben Blick aus, wie bereits zuvor. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ihr jagt ihn? Seid ihr die Ghostbusters oder was?", fragte die Brünette nach und hätte für ihren Hang zum Sarkasmus ein Highfive von Amber bekommen, wenn sie bei Bewusstsein gewesen wäre. Cisco grinste breiter. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Nein, sind wir nicht, aber ein guter Vorschlag für einen Teamnamen, wenn du mich fragst", murmelte er und sah zu Caitlin, die jedoch ablehnend den Kopf schüttelte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich verstehe das nicht", nahm Sam das Gespräch wieder auf und verwirrt zog sie ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. Sie erhob sich langsam von ihrem Stuhl. „Was genau tut ihr in Star Labs? Wollt ihr Amber nun helfen, oder den Gasmann fangen? Arbeitet ihr insgeheim mit dem CCPD zusammen?", spekulierte die junge Wissenschaftsstudentin und nahm Ambers Hand, so als wolle sie ihre Freundin nicht gehen lassen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Sowohl als auch. Miss Mason wird uns Aufschluss über das Gift geben, dem sie zum Opfer gefallen ist und anhand ihrer Probe werden wir versuchen den Täter zu finden. Haben wir das getan, können wir sie vielleicht heilen", erklärte Caitlin vage. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Woher willst du eigentlich wissen, dass es ein Mensch war, der den Angriff verübt hat?", fragte Cisco mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen nach und musterte Sam von oben bis unten. Die Brünette, die sich nun sicher war, dass sie bezüglich des Gasmannes nicht halluziniert hatte, sah in die braunen Augen ihres Gegenübers. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich habe gesehen, wie er eine Frau im Fahrstuhl in der Mall angegriffen hat. Er hat sich einfach so in eine grüne Gaswolke verwandelt", erklärte Sam. Wieder tauschten die beiden einen Seitenblick aus. Die Brünette fragte sich, wie viel mehr das Duo wohl noch wusste und wie viel sie ihr verschwiegen. Im Moment spielte es jedoch keine Rolle; alles was zählte war die junge Polizistin, die bewusstlos in diesem Krankenbett lag. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Wenn der Gasmann der Schlüssel zu Ambers Heilung ist, dann möchte ich helfen, ihn aufzuspüren", eröffnete sie plötzlich. Für gewöhnlich war Sam niemand, der sich dazu erdreistete sich in die Angelegenheiten anderer einzumischen, doch in diesem Fall konnte sie nicht anders. Es ging um Amber und wenn sie dazu beitragen konnte, den Gasmann schneller zu schnappen, dann wollte sie es um jeden Preis tun. Amber würde dasselbe für sie tun, ohne zu zögern. Cisco und Caitlin sahen überrascht zu ihr. Sie konnte bereits sehen, wie die brünette Ärztin ablehnen wollte, sie hatte sogar schon ihre Lippen geöffnet. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Bitte. Ich habe ihn gesehen, ich weiß, wie er aussieht", verlieh sie ihren Worten Nachdruck. Eingehend musterte sie die beiden Wissenschaftler. „Ich bin keine Laiin. Ich studiere Physik und Biochemie im neunten Semester. Ich kenne mich mit der Materie aus und kann euch vielleicht helfen." Ihr Blick glitt zu Amber. Verzweifelt verzog Sam ihr Gesicht. „Außerdem", begann sie und sah wieder zu Cisco und Caitlin, „kann ich Amber unmöglich alleine lassen. Sie braucht mich jetzt." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Der Langhaarige presste seine Lippen nachdenklich zusammen und blickte anschließend zu seiner Kollegin. Die Studentin wusste, seine Zustimmung hatte sie, nun fehlte ihr noch die der strengen Ärztin. Caitlin zögerte einen längeren Moment, ehe sie tief seufzte und ihr Handy zückte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Lasst mich kurz einen Anruf tätigen", sagte sie. Tiefe Erleichterung durchflutete Sam, während sie energisch nickte. Ein dankbares Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, wobei sie Ambers Handgelenk drückte, das sie die ganze Zeit über nicht losgelassen hatte./p 


	3. Kapitel 3 - Der Traum im Alptraum

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="53816568cc5036fa3ba311cc3c78ee0d"Der Van, in dem die Gruppe saß, ruckelte jedes Mal leicht, wenn sie über eine Bodenschwelle fuhren. Beschützerisch umklammerte Sam die Liege, auf der Amber transportiert wurde, mit ihrer Hand. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Keine Sorge", beruhigte Caitlin sie, die gemeinsam mit ihr im hinteren Teil des Kleintransporters saß und Ambers Infusionsbeutel hielt. „Wir haben die Transporttrage ausreichend gesichert", erklärte sie und deutete auf die Gurte, die um das Gitter von Ambers Liege geschlungen waren. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte die Ärztin kühl, doch je länger Sam in ihrer Nähe war wurde ihr bewusst, dass dieses Auftreten wohlmöglich nur Fassade war. Allgemein schien Caitlin eine Frau, die sich um ihre Mitmenschen sorgte und kümmerte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Okay", erwiderte Sam und lächelte vorsichtig. Ein wenig war ihr ihre offene Skepsis gegenüber den beiden sowie ihre Aufdringlichkeit nun ein wenig unangenehm. Sie hatten dem Krankenhaus die offizielle Genehmigung für eine Verlegung zu Star Labs vorgelegt und doch hatte sie als Zivilistin so ein Trara daraus gemacht, Amber gehen zu lassen. Und nun saß sie hier mit im Van, auf dem Weg zu Star Labs, was Sam ohnehin schon innerlich kirremachte. Eigentlich hatte sie sich damals geschworen, Star Labs erst zu betreten, wenn sie sich dort bewarb oder gar dort arbeitete, doch war die Situation nun eine andere und zum Wohl ihrer Freundin warf Sam ihre Prinzipien gern über Bord. „Tut mir übrigens leid, dass ich so aufdringlich war", brach die Brünette die herrschende Stille im Van und sah zu Caitlin. „Ich wollte sicher nicht an euren Fähigkeiten zweifeln oder an Star Labs", erklärte sie und musterte Caitlins Gesicht. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Schon gut", winkte sie ab. „Du sorgst dich nur um deine Freundin. Jeder reagiert so, wenn es um einen Menschen geht, den man liebt", fügte die Ärztin hinzu. Sam glaubte, einen traurigen Schimmer in ihren Augen zu erkennen, doch hielt just in diesem Moment der Wagen mit einem leichten Ruckeln. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Wir sind da", verkündete Cisco, der am Steuer saß und hüpfte aus dem Van. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Während sie gemeinsam Ambers Trage aus dem Van hoben musterte Sam das Gebäude, das sich vor ihren Augen in den Himmel erstreckte. Ihr Herz donnerte wie wild in ihrer Brust. Auch wenn Star Labs durch die Explosion zum Teil zerstört worden war, so empfand Sam diesen Anblick noch immer als atemberaubend. Majestätisch lag es vor ihr – das Labor ihrer Träume, nur leider befand sie sich gleichzeitig auch inmitten eines Alptraums. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Als die Gruppe die Forschungseinrichtung schließlich betrat, artete das Kribbeln in Sams Magengegend aus. Der Flur, durch den sie liefen, schien für Außenstehende nichts Besonderes. Er bestand nur aus dunklem, gefliestem Boden und grauen Betonwänden. Für die Brünette jedoch war dies der Flur, durch den die klügsten Wissenschaftler des Landes gelaufen waren, darunter Harrison Wells persönlich. Es war der Boden des Wissens, die Wände des Wissens. Sie passierten soeben eine Türschwelle des Wissens, als Sam erneut an diesem Tag die Kinnlade herunterklappte. Sie blieb stehen, so als wäre sie gegen eine unsichtbare Wand gelaufen, während Cisco und Caitlin in den Raum liefen. Während Caitlin Ambers Liege in den hinteren Teil des Zimmers rollte, wandte sich der Langhaarige zu ihr um, da er ihr Zögern bemerkte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und musterte die Brünette fragend. Sam schluckte schwer. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Das ist der Cortex", bemerkte sie. Cisco schien jedoch nicht zu verstehen, inwiefern dies ein Grund war, wie versteinert stehen zu bleiben. So zog er eine Augenbraue nach style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Und?", fragte er, während Sam mit dem Fuß über den Boden scharrte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich wollte schon immer den Cortex sehen", gestand sie nuschelnd, woraufhin Cisco herzhaft zu lachen begann. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Deswegen stehst du da so? Ernsthaft?", hakte er amüsiert nach und auch Caitlin, die Amber soeben an die Geräte anschloss, blickte lächelnd zu ihr. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Es war eben immer mein Traum hier zu arbeiten", erklärte sie und kurzerhand winkte der Jüngere sie zu sich. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Na dann, tritt ein ins Wunderland", zog er sie auf, was Sam mit einem empörten Schnauben abtat, doch nahm ihr anschließendes Grinsen dieser Geste die Ernsthaftigkeit. Und so setzte die Brünette zaghaft einen Fuß vor den anderen und betrat staunend das Herz von Star Labs. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Wow", murmelte sie, während sich in Zeitlupe ein begeistertes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen schlich. Cisco prustete leicht, doch verkniff er sich dieses Mal einen neckischen Kommentar. Die junge Frau blickte sich um und lief durch den großen, mit allerlei Bildschirmen und Hightec-Geräten ausgestatteten Raum, der aufgrund der vielen Lichter einen leicht bläulichen Schimmer aufwies. Auf den ersten Blick ließ sich nicht erahnen, dass Star Labs als Gefahrenzone der Stufe vier eingestuft und geschlossen worden war. Der Cortex schien sauber, ja wirkte sogar blitzeblank. Das einzige, was dem Ambiente fehlte, waren die Mitarbeiter, denn war außer Caitlin und Cisco, Amber und ihr niemand im Raum. Auch auf den Fluren war es menschenleer gewesen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Caitlin führte soeben einige Tests an Amber durch, die noch immer bewusstlos war. Das Krankenhaus hatte sie sediert, um Hirnschäden zu vermeiden und auch die brünette Ärztin selbst hatte ihr einen Zugang für ein Sedativum gelegt, um den Zustand des künstlichen Komas aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie entnahm der Polizistin soeben eine Blutprobe. Cisco hatte sich auf einem Stuhl niedergelassen und beobachtete Sam, wie sie ihren Blick immer wieder durch den Raum schweifen ließ. Allmählich beruhigte sich die junge Studentin wieder, doch das Kribbeln in ihrer Magengegend blieb weiterhin bestehen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ist das euer erster Fall?", fragte die Brünette die beiden Wissenschaftler und erwiderte Ciscos Blick nun. Wie er immer zu Caitlin sah, um die Erlaubnis einzuholen, Informationen weiterzugeben, erinnerte an einen Welpen, der zu seinem Frauchen sah, um Bestätigung zu erhalten. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Naja, nein", kam es vom Langhaarigen zurück. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Wie kann das sein? Menschen mit speziellen Fähigkeiten?", hakte Sam weiter nach, die einfach nicht widerstehen konnte ihre Neugier zu besänftigen. Vor allem nicht an einem Ort wie diesem. Cisco sagte nichts, scheinbar wollte er nicht zu viel preisgeben, da sie so gesehen eine Zivilistin war. Sam würde nichts weitersagen, doch verstand sie die Beweggründe des Jüngeren. „Die Explosion des Teilchenbeschleunigers ist Schuld, hab ich Recht? Was auch immer infolge dieses Unfalls freigesetzt worden ist, hat einige Menschen in der Stadt auf molekularer Ebene verändert", spekulierte sie. „Die seltsamen Ereignisse in der Stadt häufen sich seit geraumer Zeit, aber verfolgt man die Berichterstattungen zurück, hat es vor rund neun Monaten damit angefangen, was mit dem Zeitpunkt, in dem der Teilchenbeschleuniger hochgegangen ist, kollidiert. Außerdem würde es erklären, wieso ihr in Star Labs euch so für den Gasmann interessiert", erläuterte sie ihre weiteren Beobachtungen. Sie konnte sehen, wie Cisco vor ihr leicht ins Schwitzen geriet. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Sie besitzen eine scharfe Beobachtungsgabe, Miss Jones", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr und just in diesem Moment erstarrte Sam. Ihr wurde erst eiskalt, dann furchtbar heiß. Sie wagte es kaum, sich umzudrehen, denn kannte sie diese Stimme, hatte sie bestimmt bereits tausende Male in Videos, Radiointerviews und auf Pressekonferenzen gehört. Ihre Beine fungierten von selbst, als sie sich umwandte und anschließend den Mann anstarrte, der sich der kleinen Gruppe mit seinem Rollstuhl näherte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Er war der Mann auf ihrem Poster. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sam öffnete ihre Lippen und versuchte tief Luft zu holen, da sie zwischenzeitlich vergessen hatte zu atmen. Es war Harrison Wells persönlich. Sie hatte sich nicht getraut Cisco und Caitlin nach ihm zu fragen, doch war er noch immer hier in Star Labs. Er hatte sein Labor nie verlassen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Was sagte sie also in einem Moment wie diesem? In dem Moment, in dem Sam den Mann traf, den sie seit vielen Jahren anhimmelte? Der Mann, der ihr Leben für so lange Zeit schon bestimmt hatte. Die Wahl ihres Studiums. Die Stadt, in die sie gezogen war, weit weg von ihrer Familie. Sam wollte etwas Kluges sagen, im besten Fall charmant zugleich. Ihr Herz pochte so laut in ihrer Brust, dass sie ihre eigenen Gedanken kaum hören konnte. Sag was Intelligentes, schoss es ihr in den Kopf, da sie noch immer verstummt war. Cisco und Caitlin hinter ihr tauschten ein Grinsen aus. Auch Harrison begann zu schmunzeln, jedoch versteckte er es hinter seinen Fingern, nachdem er seine Hand unter sein Kinn gehoben hatte. Sag was, dachte Sam und öffnete ihre Lippen. Irgendwas. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Hi", grüßte sie den Wissenschaftler und wollte sich am liebsten selbst ohrfeigen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Hallo", kam es freundlich und amüsiert zugleich zurück. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Sie sind Dr. Harrison Wells",  
stellte Sam ehrfürchtig fest und musterte das Gesicht, das sie schon so viele Stunden auf ihrem Bett liegend angestarrt hatte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ja, der bin ich", erwiderte er und ohne, dass sie es verhindern konnte, begann die junge Wissenschaftsstudentin zu strahlen. Sie ging ein paar eilige Schritte auf ihn zu. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich bin ein großer Fan Ihrer Arbeit, Dr. Wells. Ich habe all Ihre Bücher und Arbeiten gelesen", platzte es aus ihr heraus, ehe ihr einfiel, dass sie sich noch gar nicht vorgestellt hatte. „Samantha. Samantha Jones", fügte sie rasch hinzu und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. Harrison ergriff diese lachend und schüttelte sie. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Oh ich weiß, wer Sie sind", erklärte er und lächelte charmant. Erst jetzt fiel Sam auf, dass er sie eingangs bereits mit ihrem Nachnamen angesprochen hatte. Sie wollte fragen, woher er sie kannte und so, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, löste der Wissenschaftler das Rätsel auf. „Ich habe stets ein Auge auf vielversprechende, junge Wissenschaftler. Ich habe Ihre Publikation auf der Universitätswebsite zur Einstein-Rosen-Brücke mit großer Freude gelesen", erklärte er. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sam errötete. So stark, dass die Röte sogar bis zu ihren Ohren reichte und selbst Caitlin und Cisco, die hinter ihr standen, etwas davon mitbekamen. Cisco kaschierte sein Lachen hinter einem Husten. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich weiß gar nicht so recht, was ich sagen soll, es ist mir eine Ehre", murmelte sie und versuchte sich innerlich zu beruhigen, damit ihre Wangen wieder ihre gewohnte Farbe annahmen. Sam senkte kurz den Blick und sah dann wieder in Harrisons Augen, die so viel blauer wirkten als auf ihrem Poster. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich bitte Sie, Miss Jones, wozu die Bescheidenheit? Sie sind ein vielversprechendes, junges Talent und Ihren Kommilitonen mit Sicherheit bei weitem voraus", fuhr er fort und Sam wünschte sich, der Wissenschaftler würde damit aufhören sie so in den Himmel zu loben. Die Hände der Brünetten zitterten vor Nervosität, sodass sie diese hinter ihrem Rücken versteckte. Ihr Blick glitt zu Amber, so als würde sie darauf warten, dass die Polizistin einen Kommentar losließ, um sie aufzuziehen, doch lag die Blondine noch immer bewusstlos auf der Liege. Nur ihr sich heben- und senkender Brustkorb ließ erkennen, dass sie noch lebte. Und da wurde Sam der Ernst der Lage, in der sie sich befand, wieder bewusst. Sie sah zu Harrison, ein trauriger Schimmer lag in ihren braunen Augen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Können Sie ihr helfen?", fragte sie ihn, woraufhin er den Hebel an seinem Rollstuhl betätigte und sich dem Bett der Polizistin näherte. Jetzt, wo er anwesend war, hatte Sam mehr Hoffnung denn je, dass ihre Freundin wieder gesund werden würde. Sie vertraute auf seine Fähigkeiten. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Dr. Snow wird die Probe, die wir Ihrer Freundin entnommen haben, untersuchen und das Gift, mit dem wir es zu tun haben, identifizieren", erklärte er mit ruhiger Stimme und sah zur Ärztin, die eine kleine Ampulle in den Händen hielt, die mit Ambers Blut gefüllt war. Sie nickte verstehend und verließ dann den Raum, nachdem sie Sam kurz mitfühlend gemustert hatte. „Von da aus werden wir ansetzen. Es sollte nicht allzu lange dauern, die Probe auszuwerten, da wir noch einen begabten Forensiker im Team haben, der Dr. Snow behilflich sein wird." Sam nickte. Wenigstens hatten sie einen ersten Ansatz. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich habe den Gasmann gesehen", sagte sie und interessiert faltete Harrison seine Hände auf dem Schoß. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„So?", fragte er, woraufhin die Brünette nickte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich habe gesehen, wie er sich in grünen Rauch aufgelöst und eine Frau angegriffen hat. Theresa Howard, die oberste Richterin", fuhr sie fort und sah zu Amber. Ihre Freundin hatte großes Glück gehabt, so schnell in ein Krankenhaus gebracht worden zu sein, andernfalls wäre sie nun ebenfalls tot, so wie es Theresa Howard war. Sam dachte an ihre Recherche zurück, an die diversen Verschwörungstheorien und unerklärlichen Ereignisse, die jene Theorien ins Leben gerufen hatten. „Es gibt noch mehr wie ihn, oder?", fragte sie Harrison und Cisco ernst. „Noch mehr Menschen mit abnormalen Fähigkeiten", konkretisierte die Brünette und schritt zu Ambers Liege, auf die sie sich setzte, wobei sie die Hand ihrer Freundin ergriff. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Harrison und der Langhaarige tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus, ehe sich der Wissenschaftler mit seinem Rollstuhl fortbewegte und eine kleine Fernbedienung vom Computerpult nahm. Er hielt sie in Richtung des großen Bildschirms an der mittleren Wand des Raumes und betätigte eine Taste. Eine Karte von Central City erschien, bestehend aus schwarzem Hintergrund und weißen Linien. Diverse gelb bis rot leuchtende Punkte waren darauf zu sehen. Einige kleiner, andere von enormer Größe. Mit offenem Mund erhob sich Sam wieder und schritt auf den Bildschirm zu, um sich die Grafik genauer ansehen zu können. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Dr. Wells", mischte sich Cisco vorsichtig ein, so als wolle er seinen Vorgesetzten davon abhalten, jene Informationen auf der Karte preiszugeben. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Es ist in Ordnung Cisco, Miss Jones ist direkt darin involviert und hat das Recht, es zu erfahren", erwiderte der Dunkelhaarige ruhig und wandte sich dann wieder ihr zu. „Wie Sie bereits richtig geschlussfolgert haben, hat die Explosion des Teilchenbeschleunigers langfristige Folgen. Unerforschte Energien wurden freigesetzt, dunkle Materie, die sich innerhalb Central City verteilt hat, wie Sie auf der Karte sehen können. Noch wissen wir nicht, wie viele Menschen von den Folgen betroffen sind, arbeiten aber daran, die Meta-Wesen ausfindig zu machen." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sam drehte sich zu Harrison. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Meta-Wesen?", hakte sie nach und der Dunkelhaarige nickte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„So nennen wir jene Menschen, die auf molekularer Ebene verändert wurden und übermenschliche Fähigkeiten aufweisen", erklärte er. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ist auch wesentlich knackiger", kommentierte Sam und entlockte dem Dunkelhaarigen ein leises Lachen. Sam drehte ihren Kopf wieder zum Bildschirm. So viele rote Punkte, die zeigten, dass die Konzentration der dunklen Materie dort besonders hoch gewesen war. So viele potentiell betroffene Menschen, von denen man nicht wusste, ob sie nun gefährlich waren oder nicht. Sam konnte nur hoffen, dass es nicht mehr Leute wie den Gasmann gab, die ihre Fähigkeiten zum Verletzen und Töten anderer Menschen einsetzten. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Wenn ihr die Meta-Wesen gefunden habt", begann die Brünette, nachdem sie die Karte noch einen Moment lang beäugt hatte und sah wieder zum Wissenschaftler, „was macht ihr dann mit ihnen?", fragte sie. Harrison stützte seinen Ellbogen auf der Armlehne seines Rollstuhls ab und sah zu ihr auf. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Vorerst werden wir die Meta-Wesen, die sich als gefährlich erweisen, wegsperren. Das langfristige Ziel ist es, einen Weg zu finden, wie wir ihnen ihre Kräfte wieder entziehen können", erläuterte er und ließ Sam anerkennend nicken. Sie spürte ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln in ihrer Brust. Einen Weg, die dunkle Materie, die die Menschen auf molekularer Ebene verändert hatte, von ihren Zellen zu trennen, finden – Es klang wie das spannendste Unterfangen, von dem Brünette je gehört hatte. Dunkle Materie war nicht länger ein unsichtbarer Bestandteil ihres Universums, ihrer Welt, sondern sichtbar, in Form von Meta-Wesen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Das ist unglaublich faszinierend, wenn ich das so sagen darf", gestand Sam vorsichtig, da sie die Situation, in der sie sich befanden, nicht beschönigen wollte. Es war ungeheuer gefährlich, zumal man bisher nicht sagen konnte, wie viele Meta-Wesen wirklich in der Stadt umher stromerten und zu was sie wohl fähig waren. Und dennoch – Sam war Wissenschaftlerin und diese Erkenntnisse ließen ihr Wissenschaftler-Herz höherschlagen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Oh es ist faszinierend, in der Tat", stimmte Harrison ihr zu und lächelte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dfb809d4259a6bad37effdcf612ca96f"Knapp eine Stunde später kehrten Caitlin und Cisco mit einem jungen, schlaksigen Mann im Schlepptau in den Cortex zurück. Das Team hatte Sam zwischenzeitlich mit Amber allein gelassen, um sich zu sammeln und all jenes, das sie binnen kürzester Zeit erfahren hatte, zu verarbeiten. Sie war ihnen dankbar gewesen, vor allem Dr. Wells, dessen Anwesenheit sie unbeschreiblich nervös machte. Neugierig sah Sam zum Braunhaarigen, von dem sie das Gefühl hatte ihm bereits begegnet zu sein, nur konnte sie sich in diesem Moment nicht mehr erinnern wo genau das gewesen war. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Hallo", grüßte sie den jungen Mann mit einem leichten Lächeln und sogleich grüßte er sie leicht schüchtern zurück. Da erkannte sie ihn. Er war ihr auf dem Weg zur Uni begegnet, er war der Mann mit dem silbernen Koffer, der gejoggt war. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Das ist Barry Allen", erklärte Cisco und deutete auf den Großgewachsenen. „Er ist", fuhr er fort, schien jedoch kurz zu hadern. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ein Forensiker, der uns bei unseren Untersuchungen unterstützt", kam Caitlin ihm zur Hilfe. Er war also derjenige, den Dr. Wells vorhin kurz erwähnt hatte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich bin Samantha Jones, aber nenn mich ruhig Sam", erklärte sie und hob kurz ihre Hand. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Freut mich", grüßte er freundlich zurück. Während Cisco zum Computer lief, in den er den Stick steckte, betätigte die Ärztin einen Knopf am Pult. Sie beugte sich vor und führte ihre Lippen an das Mikrophon, das sich ihr entgegenstreckte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Dr. Wells, kommen Sie bitte umgehend in den Cortex", bat sie ihren Vorgesetzten und sogleich spürte Sam das nervöse Kribbeln in ihrer Magengegend. Ob sie es seelisch überleben würde, ihrem Idol zwei Mal an diesem Tag zu begegnen? Cisco nahm die Fernbedienung und warf den Inhalt seines USB-Sticks an alle Bildschirme im Labor. Sam beäugte diese und erkannte den molekularen Aufbau eines Giftstoffes, den sie jedoch nicht aus dem Stehgreif benennen konnte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Habt ihr rausgefunden, welches Gift es ist?", fragte sie die Drei hoffnungsvoll und sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu Amber, auf deren Liege sie saß, ihre Hand noch immer style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Wir können die chemische Zusammensetzung des Stoffes nun benennen. Barry ist hier, um uns bei der Auswertung behilflich zu sein", antwortete Caitlin. Sam nickte und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Die brünette Ärztin kam zu ihr geschritten und überprüfte Ambers Werte. Sie schob sie Sauerstoffmaske zurecht und tippte etwas auf dem Monitor ein. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Noch keine Veränderung. Ich werde ihre Sauerstoffzufuhr zur Sicherheit erhöhen", erklärte Caitlin und sorgenvoll presste Sam ihre Lippen zusammen. Als sie zur Tür blickte sah sie, wie Harrison in den Cortex fuhr. Er schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln; offensichtlich stand ihr die Sorge ins Gesicht geschrieben. Schüchtern lächelte Sam zurück und wandte anschließend rasch ihren Blick ab. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Also, was haben wir?", fragte er sein Team und kam in der Mitte des Raumes zum Stehen. Unauffällig beobachtete sie den Wissenschaftler dabei, wie er sein Kinn auf seine Hand stützte und analytisch die Augen verengte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Bei der Substanz handelt es sich um Cyanwasserstoff, gemischt mit einem Sedativum", erläuterte Caitlin und deutete auf die abgebildete Darstellung. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Blausäure?", fragte Sam und Harrison nickte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Das Sedativum", mischte sich nun Barry ein und deutete ebenfalls auf den Bildschirm, während er den anderen Arm vor der Brust verschränkt hatte. „Ich kenne es. Es wird verwendet, wenn Insassen der Todeszelle hingerichtet werden", erklärte er. In Sams Kopf arbeitete es. Was wäre, wenn der Gasmann von der Welle dunkler Materie während seiner Hinrichtung erfasst worden war und sich die Substanz mit seinem Körper vermischt hatte? Barry schien den gleichen Gedanken zu haben, denn befahl er Cisco keinen Augenblick später die Datenbanken nach einem Hinrichtungsopfer an jenem Tag zu durchforsten. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Deswegen haben wir ihn nirgends finden können, weil er so gesehen tot sein sollte", fügte der Forensiker hinzu. Cisco warf das Gesicht des Mannes, den seine Recherche ergeben hatte, auf die Bildschirme. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Das ist er!", rief Sam aus purem Reflex aus und deutete auf den Glatzkopf. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Kyle Nimbus", las Harrison neben ihr vor. „Er war ein Auftragskiller des Darbinyan-Clans, wurde jedoch von ihnen verraten. Richterin Theresa Howard war diejenige, die ihn damals verurteilte." Cisco schnippte laut mit den Fingern. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Da ist der Zusammenhang, den wir gesucht haben", erklärte er begeistert, doch eine Sache erschloss sich Sam noch immer nicht. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Aber wieso Amber? Sie hatte nichts mit seiner Verhaftung zu tun, soweit ich weiß", warf sie ein. Barry lief zum Computer und scrollte sich durch den Datenbankeintrag von Kyle Nimbus. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Der leitende Ermittler gegen ihn war", murmelte er und erschrocken weiteten sich seine Augen. „Joe West." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Detective Joe West?", hakte Sam überrascht nach. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Er war beim Angriff auf deine Freundin anwesend, er war bei ihr zu diesem Zeitpunkt", erklärte Barry. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fd52e5c2a0d325398d24098d0fbf48c6"„Joe erzählte uns, dass Amber ihn zur Seite gestoßen hat, als der Nebel sie angriff", erklärte Caitlin. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Amber war also nie das Ziel seines Angriffs gewesen, es war Joe. Sie hat ihn nur verteidigt", murmelte die Brünette, die tiefen Respekt für den Mut ihrer Freundin hegte. Dennoch wünschte sie sich, Amber würde nicht so leichtfertig mit ihrem Leben umgehen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich muss gehen", sagte Barry plötzlich. Ihm stand derselbe Ausdruck ins Gesicht geschrieben, den Sam gemacht hatte, als sie vom Angriff auf Amber erfahren hatte. Offensichtlich hatte er eine persönliche Bindung zu Detective West. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Barry, warte", hielt Caitlin ihn auf. Barry sah zu ihr, seinen Körper halb der Tür zugewandt. Sie wisperte ihm etwas ins Ohr und zuvorkommend wandte sich Sam ab, da ihre Worte ganz offensichtlich nur für den Braunhaarigen bestimmt waren. Wenige Sekunden später eilte der junge Forensiker aus dem Cortex. Sam wollte nicht nachfragen, wohin er jetzt gehen wollte, denn ging es sie nichts an. Sie drehte sich zu den Wissenschaftlern. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte sie zögerlich. „Sein nächstes Ziel wird ganz offensichtlich Detective West sein", mutmaßte Sam. Die Wissenschaftler sahen einander an, Cisco grinste. Die junge Studentin war neugierig. Über die Frage, wie das Team den Gasmann schnappen wollte, hatte sie sich noch keine Gedanken gemacht. „Habt ihr da was? Eine Waffe oder so?", fragte sie die Drei, wobei ihr Blick letztlich bei Dr. Wells hä style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Waffen gehören nicht in Star Labs", antwortete der Wissenschaftler, wobei Sam schwören könnte, dass Cisco, dessen Grinsen verblasst war, neben ihr kurz nervös mit dem Fuß gescharrt hatte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Wir schicken unseren eigenen Spieler ins Rennen", fuhr Harrison fort. Überrascht hob Sam eine Augenbraue. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ein Meta-Wesen?", fragte sie verblüfft nach und der Dunkelhaarige nickte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Wenn man bei diesem Spiel mitspielen möchte, muss man sich den Spielregeln anpassen", erläuterte Harrison bildlich und brachte Sam dazu verstehend zu nicken. Es war logisch, woher sonst sollte das Team die Kampfkraft nehmen?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Stellt euch mal vor, Olympia für Meta-Wesen mit ganz eigenen Disziplinen. Wie abgefahren wäre das?", hakte Cisco nach und Sam, die ein großes Maß an Fantasie besaß, musste über das Bild in ihrem Kopf schmunzeln. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich werde Miss Mason jetzt ein Mittel verabreichen, das ihre Lungen entlastet", erklärte Caitlin, die aus dem kleinen, angrenzenden Labor getreten kam, in dem sie sich zwischenzeitlich zurückgezogen hatte. „Sobald wir Kyle Nimbus in Gewahrsam genommen haben, entwickle ich das Gegenmittel." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Hoffnungsvoll nickte Sam. Sie sah zu Cisco und Harrison, die sich zum Computerpult begeben hatten. Der Wissenschaftler betätigte einen Knopf, eine verzerrte Stimme drang durch die Sprechanlage. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich habe Joe, es geht ihm gut. Ich bin Nimbus auf der Spur", sagte die Stimme. Verwirrt zog Sam die Stirn kraus. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ist das euer Meta-Wesen?", fragte sie neugierig und trat ebenfalls an das Computerpult heran. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ja, nenn ihn Flash", antwortete Cisco, der offensichtlich stolz auf diesen Namen style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Woher weiß er über das Bescheid, was wir eben besprochen haben?", fragte sie und der Langhaarige deutete auf sein Ohr. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Headset. Er hört alles mit, was wir sagen", erklärte er rasch. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Flash, achte darauf ihn unter keinen Umständen einzuatmen. Bleib auf Abstand", befahl Harrison angespannt. Die Sorge um den Unbekannten stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben und auch Sam schluckte schwer und spürte die Anspannung in ihren Muskeln. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Was kann er?", fragte sie leise. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Er rennt irrsinnig schnell. Schneller als der Schall", erläuterte Cisco, der sich an den Computer setzte und etwas einzutippen begann. Grüne Codes erschienen auf schwarzem Bildschirm, Programmiersprache, die die Brünette nicht verstand. Kurze Zeit später bekamen sie zum Ton das passende Bild. Offensichtlich hatte sich der Jüngere in die Sicherheitskameras eingehackt, die sich auf dem Gelände, wo Flash Nimbus gegenüberstand, befanden. Sam begutachtete den Mann im Anzug eingehend, doch war das Bild klein, sie konnte nur seine Umrisse erkennen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Und jetzt? Wie soll ich ihn erwischen, wenn er sich ständig auflöst?", drang die verzerrte Stimme durch die Lautsprecher. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Darüber haben wir noch nicht gesprochen", murmelte Cisco und sah zu seinem Team. Sie hatten auch gar keine Zeit gehabt, dachte sich die Brünette. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Dann sind jetzt Spontanität und Einfallsreichtum gefragt", entgegnete Dr. Wells. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sam überlegte. In ihrem Kopf ratterte und rauchte es. Gas. Wie konnte man einen Mann aus Gas schnappen? Sie musterte Flash, danach Nimbus. Und dann, wie durch einen Geistesblitz, setzte sie das Puzzle zusammen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Mach ihn müde!", rief sie in das Mikro. das Team blickte überrascht zu ihr. „Gas ist der instabilste Aggregatzustand. Nimbus wird seine Gas-Form nicht lange am Stück aufrechterhalten können. Er muss sich wieder materialisieren", erklärte die Brünette. Die Gruppe musterte sie noch immer, ehe der Wissenschaftler nickte und sich vor zum Mikro beugte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Renne, Flash. Und lass dich nicht schnappen", befahl Dr. Wells. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="efac3ec20b545d9e11938765a8c5a60c"Barry, dessen Hand auf dem blitzförmigen Kopfhörer seines Headsets ruhte, nickte. Rennen – das konnte der Speedster am besten. Er hatte Joe in Sicherheit gebracht, gerade so, denn war ihm Nimbus bereits auf den Fersen gewesen, doch war sein Ziehvater unversehrt geblieben. Nun war es seine Aufgabe den Nebel, wie Cisco ihn benannt hatte, zu schnappen. Die grüne Wolke kam auf ihn zu und keine Sekunde zu spät sprintete der junge Mann los. Die Wolke vor ihm schien in der Luft stehenzubleiben, doch rannte Barry lediglich so schnell, dass alles um ihn herum aufhörte sich zu bewegen. Er dachte an Caitlins Worte im Cortex zurü style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Atme Nimbus in seiner Gas-Form auf keinen Fall ein, Barry. Auch dir als Speedster kann er großen Schaden zufügen", hatte sie ihm gesagt. Er hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und hörte auf zu atmen, als er durch das grüne Gebilde hindurch lief. Mehrere Meter von Nimbus entfernt kam er zum Stehen. Das Meta-Wesen fixierte ihn mit seinem Blick, lief los und verwandelte sich erneut in die Giftgaswolke. Er war schnell in dieser Form, fast so schnell wie Barry, der große Schwierigkeiten damit hatte auszuweichen. Schnaufend machte der Speedster Halt. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich glaube, das funktioniert nicht", erklärte er. Die weibliche Stimme der jungen Frau, die sich als Sam vorgestellt hatte, drang durch seine Kopfhörer. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Gewinne mehr Abstand. Zwinge ihn dazu, länger in seiner Form zu verweilen", befahl sie ihm. Ihre Stimme zitterte vor Nervosität. Er tat wie ihm geheißen, sprintete los und gewann mehrere Meter Distanz zwischen Nimbus und sich. Das Meta-Wesen folgte ihm, wobei es sich in den grünen Nebel zurückverwandelte. Barry rannte noch ein Stück weiter und blieb stehen. Er lockte Nimbus, dieser fiel auf seine Falle herein, denn behielt er seinen Zustand bei und jagte ihn. Nach dem dritten Mal sah Barry, wie sich der Glatzköpfige zurückverwandelte und ihm schwer schnaufend entgegenlief. Das war der Moment. Der Speedster reagierte – blitzschnell hechtete er vor und verpasste seinem Gegner einen saftigen Hieb. Nimbus ging zu Boden, richtete sich jedoch mit dem Oberkörper auf. Barry schnellte vor und schlug ihm auf den Hinterkopf. Nicht ausreichend, um ihm wirklich zu schaden, doch kraftvoll genug, dass das Meta bewusstlos zu Boden ging. Schwer atmend stemmte Barry seine Hände gegen seine Knie und sah zum ohnmächtigen Nimbus. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Flash?", drang es aus seinen Kopfhörern. Es war Dr. Wells, Sorge lag in seiner Stimme. Der Braunhaarige atmete noch einen Moment durch. „Flash?", fragte sein Mentor erneut, diesmal lauter. Barry hob seine Hand und aktivierte das Mikro seines Headsets. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich habe ihn", erklärte er atemlos und lächelte. „Ich bringe ihn zu euch", fügte der Speedster hinzu und konnte förmlich hören, wie das Team am anderen Ende der Leitung durchatmete. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9c59d59f9793425dbc3d822e6384ef8c"Sam und Cisco stießen einen kleinen Freudenschrei aus, als Flash verkündete, das Meta-Wesen besiegt zu haben. Noch immer strömte das Adrenalin durch ihre Adern. Der Kampf, den sie über die Überwachungskameras verfolgt hatten, war filmreif gewesen. Jede einzelne Sekunde hatte die Brünette mitgefiebert, während sie zeitgleich völlig fasziniert beobachtet hatte, wie Flash hin und her gerast war. Es hatte ausgesehen, als hätte er sich teleportiert, so schnell rannte er. Nur die Blitze waren ab und zu sichtbar geworden, die er beim Rennen hinterließ. Harrison wandte sich vom Bildschirm ab – Flash und Nimbus waren verschwunden. Mit einem anerkennenden Lächeln sah er zu ihr auf. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich bin beeindruckt, Miss Jones", lobte er sie, sodass Sam spürte, wie ihre Wangen zu glühen begannen. Verlegen grinsend winkte sie ab. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Nicht doch, ich habe kaum etwas gemacht", murmelte sie und wich seinem Blick aus. Der Wissenschaftler musterte sie noch immer. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Sie haben den entscheidenden Hinweis zum Sieg geliefert, das würde ich wohl kaum als ‚kaum etwas gemacht' bezeichnen", widersprach er ihr. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sams Mundwinkel zuckten und zogen sich schließlich zu einem Schmunzeln nach oben. Cisco zeigte ihr den Daumen hoch. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Reife Leistung", preiste er auch sie an, ehe etwas an ihnen vorbeirauschte und einen Windstoß erzeugte, der Sams Haare aufwirbelte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Der Mann im roten Anzug kam neben ihnen zum Stehen. Ein Blitzsymbol zierte den Brustbereich seiner Verkleidung, zudem trug er eine Maske. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Daher also Flash", bemerkte Sam leise, während Caitlin zum bewusstlosen Nimbus schritt, den der Braunhaarige mitgebracht hatte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich werde ihm kurz eine Blutprobe entnehmen, danach kann er in seine Zelle", erklärte die junge Frau. Der Speedster brachte das Meta-Wesen zur Liege und drehte sich anschließend zu Sam herum, die ihn fasziniert musterte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Hallo", begrüßte er sie. Seine Stimme klang noch immer verzerrt, so als würde er sie bewusst verstellen. Auch sein Gesicht vibrierte, sodass sie es nicht richtig erkennen konnte. Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen schon. Kurz sah sie zu Harrison, um die Erlaubnis einzuholen, näher heranzutreten. Er nickte ihr lächelnd zu, sodass sich Sam dem schnellrennendem Meta-Wesen näherte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Hallo", grüßte sie ihn zurück und reichte ihm die Hand. Als er diese nahm hatte sie das Gefühl, einen Stromschlag zu bekommen, doch war es kein unangenehmes Gefühl. Dennoch zuckte sie kurz überrascht zusammen. „Wow", entwich es ihr lachend, während sie über ihre Hand streichelte. „Schicker Anzug übrigens", lobte sie den Speedster. Sowohl er als auch Cisco im Hintergrund erwiderten ein ‚Danke'. Es ließ Sam grinsend zum Langhaarigen sehen, ehe ihre Augen zu Caitlin glitten, die Nimbus' Blutprobe in den Händen hielt. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich werde jetzt das Antitoxin synthetisieren", erklärte sie. Hoffnung keimte in der Brünetten auf. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Und das wird ihr wirklich helfen?", fragte Sam die Ärztin, die selbstsicher nickte. „Okay", atmete sie erleichtert aus, doch wirklich froh würde sie erst werden, sobald Amber wieder wach und kerngesund war. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Miss Jones", ertönte Dr. Wells' Stimme hinter ihr. Er näherte sich ihr mit seinem Rollstuhl und sah zu ihr auf. „Sie haben geholfen, Mister Nimbus in Gewahrsam zu nehmen. Ich denke, Sie haben es verdient, uns hinunter in den Teilchenbeschleuniger zu begleiten, wo wir ihn vorerst unterbringen werden. Natürlich nur, wenn Sie uns begleiten möchten", schlug der Dunkelhaarige vor. Sam konnte gar nicht anders als begeistert zu nicken. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Es wäre mir eine Ehre", erwiderte sie ehrlich. So konnte sie auch die Zeit, die sie auf das Gegengift für Amber warten müsste, besser überbrücken. Einfach dasitzen und warten wäre ein unmögliches Unterfangen für die nervöse Brünette. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Auf dem Weg hinunter in den Teilchenbeschleuniger stellte sie Cisco allerlei Fragen zur Konstruktion der einzelnen Zellen, in denen sie die Meta-Wesen, angefangen mit Nimbus, aufbewahren wollten. Es interessierte die junge Studentin, aus welchem Material diese bestanden und wie sie ausbruchssicher gemacht worden waren. Cisco, der sich darüber freute, dass sich eine junge Frau für seine Arbeit interessierte, beantwortete ihr alle Fragen, während Harrison schweigend neben ihnen herfuhr und dabei lächelte. Flash war mit Nimbus voraus geflitzt. Nachdem sie den bewusstlosen Gasmann in seine Zelle verfrachtet hatten warteten sie, bis er einige Minuten später das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte. Kaum realisierte der Glatzköpfige, dass er sich in einer Art Zelle befand, begann er sich in eine Giftwolke zu verwandeln und versuchte so, aus dem Gefängnis auszubrechen. Sam zuckte zu Beginn jedes Mal dann, wenn er gegen die Scheibe schmetterte oder als Mensch dagegen schlug, leicht zusammen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Wird es halten?", fragte sie und Cisco, der ein stolzes Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte, style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Wird es", antwortete er selbstsicher. Einen Moment lang beobachtete die Gruppe den Gefangenen noch, ehe Harrison schwungvoll einen Knopf an seinem Rollstuhl betä style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Also dann, gute Nacht", sagte er und brachte Sam dazu leise zu kichern. Danach wandten sie sich ab und machten sich auf den Weg zurück in den Cortex. Sam beäugte den Mann im roten Anzug, der neben ihnen herlief. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Und du kannst also super schnell rennen?", hakte sie neugierig nach und der Maskierte nickte. „Das ist echt Wahnsinn", erklärte sie. Flash sah zu ihr und grinste. Sein Gesicht vibrierte noch immer und Sam fragte sich, ob es nicht anstrengend war. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Willst du es nochmal sehen?", fragte er leicht überheblich, sodass die junge Frau lachte und anschließend wild nickte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Gern", erwiderte sie und einen Wimpernschlag später war er verschwunden. „Wo-", wollte sie gerade fragen, doch tauchte er inmitten eines Windzugs wieder neben ihr auf und reichte ihr eine Tüte von Big Belly Burger. „Das ist ja der Hammer!", entwich es Sam begeistert, als sie das Fastfood entgegennahm. „Moment", murmelte sie und beschleunigte ihre Schritte, sodass sie nun vor den drei Männern lief. „Dann bist du der rote Streifen auf all den Fotos, oder? Der, über den alle reden", setzte sie das Bild zusammen und Flash nickte. „Unglaublich", murmelte sie und ließ sich wieder zurückfallen, sodass sie neben der kleinen Gruppe lief./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0066ced4f684e370bee59cb3b2fd38e2"Im Cortex angekommen war Caitlin bereits anwesend, die neben Ambers Liege stand und ihr etwas initiierte. Lächelnd sah sie auf, als das Team den Raum betrat. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich habe ihr soeben etwas gegeben, das sie wieder aufwecken wird. Das Gegenmittel hat geholfen, die toxischen Stoffe sind aus ihrem Kreislauf gespült worden", erläuterte die Ärztin. Diese Information hatte Sam noch benötigt, um wieder vollends froh zu werden. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, derweil sie die Tüte von Big Belly Burger auf einem Tisch ablegte und anschließend zum Bett ihrer Freundin lief. Sie wollte dabei sein, wenn Amber wiedererwachte. Sie spürte das nervöse Pochen ihres Herzens in ihren Ohren, während sie die Hand der Polizistin ergriff und diese behutsam drückte. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, Minuten, die sich hinzogen wie Kaugummi und die Sam erneut zweifeln ließen. Dann tat sich etwas. Sam spürte einen Gegendruck. Regung ließ sich in Ambers zuvor leblosem Gesicht erkennen. Sie blinzelte mehrere Male, ehe sie langsam die Augen aufschlug. Sam traute sich noch nicht, etwas zu sagen. Ging es ihrer Freundin wirklich gut? Ihr Gehirn hatte eine Weile ohne Sauerstoff auskommen müssen. Was, wenn bleibende Schäden hinterlassen worden waren. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Sam?", fragte die Blondine mit träger Stimme und in diesem Moment konnte die Angesprochene nicht verhindern leise zu schluchzen. Ein paar Tränen kullerten über ihre Wange, ehe sie sich vorbeugte und Amber fest in die Arme schloss. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Hey, was soll das denn, heulst du jetzt etwa?", zog sie die Ältere auf und verleitete Sam dazu erneut zu schluchzen. Behutsam tätschelte Amber ihren Rücken und gab ihr den Moment, den sie benötigte. Unendliche Erleichterung durchflutete den Körper der jungen Frau sowie pures Glück, sodass sie ihre Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten konnte und das, obwohl das Team, darunter auch Dr. Wells, anwesend waren. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Cisco, Caitlin, Flash und Harrison beobachteten die Szene und lächelten. Diese Momente waren die Belohnung für all die harte Arbeit und für die Rückschläge, die sie dann und wann erlebten. Danach ließen sie die beiden Frauen für einen Moment allein, um ihnen die Privatsphäre zu geben, die sie brauchten, um alles zu verdauen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sam erzählte Amber von den Dingen, die sich seit dem Zeitpunkt des Angriffes auf sie ereignet hatten. Wie sie im Krankenhaus gelandet und anschließend zu Star Labs verlegt worden war, wie das Team durch ihre Blutprobe hatte herausfinden können, wer der Gasmann war und wie sie schließlich das Puzzleteil zusammengesetzt hatten, wodurch sie Joe hatten retten können. Amber hingegen berichtete ihr vom Mann in Rot, der neben Joe und ihr erschienen war und die Brünette beantwortete alle Fragen der Polizistin, indem sie enthüllte, wer dieser Mann in Rot war und was er konnte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Nur deshalb hast du überlebt, weil er dich so schnell ins Krankenhaus gebracht hat", fügte Sam hinzu. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Leicht betreten und noch immer verwirrt saß Amber in ihrem Krankenbett in Star Labs und starrte auf ihre Bettdecke. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Du hattest also recht", murmelte sie. Es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie es ungern zugab. Dennoch war Amber einsichtig. Sie sah auf zu Sam und nahm ihre Hand. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht geglaubt habe, Sam. Es klang nur so", versuchte sie zu erklären und die junge Wissenschaftsstudentin nickte verstehend. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich weiß", winkte sie ab. „Es klingt noch immer vollkommen abstrus", gestand sie und sah sich im Raum um. Sie fragte sich, welche Menschen mit besonderen Fähigkeiten dort draußen wohl noch umherstreiften und wie die dunkle Materie ihre DNA verändert hatte. Auch Amber ließ ihren Blick schweifen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Aber man, da muss ich erst fast abkratzen, dass du Star Labs mal von Innen sehen kannst", scherzte sie und knuffte Sam in die Seite. „Gern geschehen übrigens", fügte sie hinzu und ließ Sam empört ihr Gesicht verziehen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Was denn, soll ich dir jetzt etwa danken?", fragte sie mit gespielter Entrüstung und brachte Amber dazu breit zu grinsen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Naja, du hast deinen Traummann dank mir getroffen, oder nicht? Na, wie ist er denn so, genauso toll wie auf deinem Poster?", erkundigte sich die Blondine mit erhobener Stimme und hastig beugte sich Sam vor und legte ihre Hand auf Ambers Mund. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Shht! Wenn er dich hört!", zischte sie mit purpurroten Wangen und sah sich hastig um, um zu überprüfen, ob sie auch wirklich allein waren. Amber lachte derweil amü style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Entspann dich Sammy, ich wette, man hat dir ohnehin total angesehen, wie sehr du ihn anhimmelst", spekulierte sie und mit einem tiefen Seufzen und einer Gesichtsfarbe, die Flashs Anzug Konkurrenz machte, lehnte sich Sam wieder zurück. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Du solltest dich auf jeden Fall ein paar Tage ausruhen, Am", wechselte die Brünette das Thema und musterte die Polizistin besorgt. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Keine Sorge. Ich werde mich ein paar Tage schonen, falls nötig." Sam lächelte und nickte, während sie immer wieder mal zur Tür spähte um zu überprüfen, ob Dr. Wells vielleicht in der Nähe war. In diesem Fall müsste sie Amber zur Not die Sauerstoffzufuhr abklemmen, damit sie den Mund hielt. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Wenig später stieß Caitlin zu ihnen, um die letzten Untersuchungen an Amber durchzuführen. Zwischenzeitlich hatte Joe seiner Kollegin ebenfalls einen kurzen Besuch abgestattet und sich bei ihr bedankt. Nicht viele würden sich für ihren Vorgesetzten eine Kugel einfangen, oder eben – in diesem speziellen Fall – eine Giftgaswolke. Danach waren er und Barry, der im Laufe der Zeit zu Star Labs zurückgekehrt war, wieder gegangen. Der Braunhaarige musste noch den forensischen Bericht schreiben und Joe wiederum den Polizeibericht, um diesen kuriosen Fall abzuschließen. Sam fragte sich, wie viel Wahrheit die Berichte wohl enthalten würden. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Während Caitlin Amber untersuchte nutzte Sam die seltene Chance und schlenderte noch einmal durch den Cortex. Ein glückliches Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen, während sie die Gerätschaften und Instrumente begutachtete. Der rote Anzug von Flash stand in einer kleinen Ausbuchtung in der mittleren Wand des Raumes. Schweigend begutachtete sie ihn, wobei die Stimmen von Amber und Caitlin, die sich in den Nebenraum verzogen hatten, gedämpft zu ihr drangen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Faszinierend, nicht wahr?", fragte eine ruhige Stimme, die dafür sorgte, dass Sams Herz einen Schlag aussetzte und anschließend doppelt so schnell weiterschlug. Sie sah zu Dr. Wells, der sich zu ihr gesellte und nun ebenfalls den roten Anzug mit dem Blitzsymbol auf der Brust betrachtete. Ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich über Sams Wangen, während sie ehrfürchtig nickte. „Meta-Wesen, durch Einwirkung dunkler Materie genetisch modifizierte Menschen. Es klingt mehr nach einem Film, als nach der Realität und doch stehen wir nun hier, während ein Mann, der sich in pures Giftgas verwandeln kann, unten in einer Zelle sitzt und ein anderer, der schneller laufen kann als jedes andere Lebewesen auf dieser Welt, ihn hinter Gitter gebracht hat", fasste der Wissenschaftler zusammen und sah auf zu Sam. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich werde nichts von dem, was ich heute gesehen und erfahren habe, weitersagen, Dr. Wells", versprach die Wissenschaftsstudentin, die glaubte, die Intention hinter seinen Worten erkannt zu haben, und musterte ihr Idol eingehend, ehe ihr Blick kurz in Richtung des Nebenraumes wanderte, in dem sich Amber und Caitlin befanden. „Und Amber auch nicht. Ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort", fügte sie hinzu und blickte wieder zu Harrison. Dieser schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln, das ihre Fingerspitzen kribbeln ließ.br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Da bin ich unbesorgt, Miss Jones", erwiderte er, sodass Sam nun ebenfalls lächelte. Anschließend sah sie wieder nach vorn und musterte den roten Anzug, da sie den Blickkontakt mit dem Dunkelhaarigen nicht allzu lange aufrechthalten konnte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich wollte eigentlich darauf hinaus", begann Harrison, um seine Worte von zuvor wiederaufzunehmen und bewegte sich ein Stück vorwärts, sodass sein Rollstuhl vor ihr zum Stehen kam. Sam gab sich alle Mühe nicht stärker zu erröten, während sie ihm in die Augen sah, da sie gewiss nicht unhöflich sein wollte. Vor allem nicht ihm gegenüber. „Dass Sie heute viel Einfallsreichtum und wissenschaftliches Hintergrundwissen bewiesen haben", lobte er sie. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sam wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte, so beschloss sie, diesen Moment einfach zu genießen, für den Fall, dass es ihr letzter mit Harrison Wells war. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Was mich jedoch interessiert ist, wieso Sie sich so sicher waren, dass Nimbus seine Gas-Form nur für begrenzte Zeit aufrechterhalten kann", fuhr Harrison fort und kam mit seinem Rollstuhl noch etwas näher, während er seine Augen interessiert verengt hatte. Ein leichtes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. „Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Gas instabil ist. Aber woher die Gewissheit, dass sein Körper dem nicht gegenlenken konnte?", fragte er die Brünette. Sams Augen leuchteten glücklich, als sie zu erklären begann: br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Seitdem herausgekommen war, dass der Gasmann es eigentlich auf Detective West abgesehen hatte, hatte ich mich gefragt, wieso er ihn nicht einfach angegriffen hat, nachdem Amber zu Boden gegangen ist. Er hat das Weite gesucht, anstatt sein eigentliches Ziel anzugreifen und in dem Moment, in dem Flash ihm dann gegenüberstand, hat es Klick gemacht", erläuterte die junge Frau und gestikulierte dabei lebhaft. „Ich schlussfolgerte, dass Nimbus damals in seine feste Form zurückkehren musste und nicht gesehen werden wollte, daher blieb ihm keine Zeit mehr Detective West anzugreifen. Auch ist dann Flash aufgetaucht, was seinen Plan zusätzlich vereitelt hat", berichtete sie und anerkennend nickte ihr Gegenüber. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich verstehe", kommentierte der Wissenschaftler mit einem anerkennenden Lä style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass ich helfen konnte, Amber zu retten", sagte die Brünette und sah schüchtern zu Harrison hinunter. Etwas hatte sich in seinem Blick verändert, während er abwesend zu den beiden Frauen im Nebenzimmer sah. Sam fragte sich, was in seinem Kopf vorging, doch seine nächsten Worte offenbarten es ihr. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Auch ich bin erleichtert zu sehen, dass es Miss Mason wieder bessergeht. Schließlich trage ich an alledem Schuld", sagte er und sah wieder zu Sam. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Das erste Mal, seitdem sie Harrison Wells persönlich begegnet war, wurde ihr bewusst, was er alles an jenem Tag verloren hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie es nicht gesehen, weil er für sie noch immer der Mann war, für den sie ihn schon immer gehalten hatte. Nicht einmal der Rollstuhl fiel ihr sonderlich auf, sie sah nur ihn und sein Genie. Doch war Sam nicht der Rest der Stadt, denn die anderen Menschen mieden den Wissenschaftler bewusst, verachteten ihn für das, was geschehen war. Star Labs war geschlossen worden und er war derjenige, der nun an den Rollstuhl gefesselt war und damit leben musste, nicht sie. Da war es leicht für sie, dieses Detail zu übersehen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Sie konnten nicht wissen, was passieren würde, Dr. Wells", begann Sam leise und musterte ihn mitfühlend. „Außerdem haben Sie heute geholfen, einen gefährlichen Mann wegzusperren", fügte Sam style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Nun, das ist auch das Mindeste, was ich tun kann. Ich muss meine Fehler wiedergutmachen, auch wenn ich die Menschen, die an jenem Tag ihr Leben ließen, bedauerlicherweise nicht zurückholen kann." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Es war ein Unfall", widersprach sie ihm sanft. Seine eisblauen Augen musterten sie eingehend, diesmal jedoch wandte die junge Frau ihren Blick nicht ab. „Sie sind ein Pionier der Wissenschaft. Pioniere erforschen Gebiete, die kein Mensch zuvor erforscht hat. Sie scheitern gelegentlich, das ist völlig normal. Das, was passiert ist, ist die Folge eines mutigen Schrittes, Dr. Wells. Das Risiko besteht immer, geben Sie sich keine Schuld und vor allem schämen Sie sich nie dafür ein Pionier zu sein", erklärte Sam und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. Der Dunkelhaarige lächelte zurück. „Und Sie setzen nun alles daran, Ihren Fehler wiedergutzumachen. Das finde ich bemerkenswert", fügte die junge Wissenschaftsstudentin noch hinzu und senkte nun doch den Blick, da sie alles gesagt hatte, was sie noch hatte loswerden wollen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Danke für Ihre einfühlsamen Worte, Samantha", antwortete er. Ein Kribbeln jagte durch ihren Körper und unweigerlich musste die Brünette lächeln. Er hatte sie beim Vornamen genannt. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Sam", ertönte Ambers Stimme. Sam drehte sich herum und sah zu Amber, die aus dem Nebenzimmer gelaufen kam, dicht gefolgt von Caitlin. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Es ist alles gut, Dr. Snow hat mir nur ein paar Tage Bettruhe verordnet, weiter nichts", erklärte die Polizistin lässig. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Eine Verordnung, an die sie sich halten sollten, Miss Mason", stellte die brünette Ärztin streng klar. Sam grinste. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Keine Sorge, ich werde darauf Acht geben, dass sie sich schont", versprach sie, woraufhin Caitlin zufrieden nickte. Nun hieß es wohl Abschied nehmen. Cisco schien die Aufbruchsstimmung wahrzunehmen, denn kam er ebenfalls zu ihnen getrottet. Er hielt einen Burger in der Hand, scheinbar hatte er sich an der Tüte von Big Belly Burger bedient, die Sam auf dem Tisch zurückgelassen hatte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Dr. Wells", begann Sam und sah wieder zum Wissenschaftler, der sie wiederum neugierig musterte. Sie wusste gar nicht so recht, was sie sagen wollte. Alles war so schnell gegangen und sie konnte noch immer nicht glauben, wo und vor allem bei wem sie sich gerade befand. „Es war mir eine Ehre, heute hier sein zu dürfen", gestand Sam und lächelte. Amber stellte sich neben sie und legte ihren Arm um Sams schmale Schultern. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Oh ja das war es für sie, Sie haben ja keine Ahnung wie sehr", mischte sie sich ein. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„So?", hakte der Wissenschaftler zu Sams Leid interessiert nach, woraufhin ihre Freundin energisch nickte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Wenn Sie wüssten, was sie über ihrem Bett-", wollte Amber soeben ausplaudern, doch hinderte die junge Studentin sie daran, indem sie ihre Hand auf ihren Mund presste. Dabei lachte sie nervös. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Und ich bin mir sicher", fuhr Sam schließlich fort, ein wenig lauter als vorher, während ihre Wangen ein Rotschimmer zierte, „dass Sie und ihr Team alles in den Griff kriegen werden", sagte sie und blickte lächelnd zu Cisco und Caitlin, die zurücklächelten. Flash war seit geraumer Zeit verschwunden, doch bezogen Sams Worte ihn mit ein. Sie hatte keine Sorge um die Stadt, in der sie seit zwei Jahren lebte, nicht bei diesem eingespielten Team. Und sie würde Wort halten und nichts von dem, was sie heute erfahren hatte, weitersagen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Es war, und ich denke, da spreche ich für uns alle", entgegnete Harrison und sah kurz zu den beiden Jüngeren, ehe er wieder in Sams Augen blickte, „uns ein großes Vergnügen, Sie heute bei uns zu haben, Samantha. Miss Mason", sprach er nun Amber an. „Ich hoffe, dass Sie sich gut erholen." Die Blondine lächelte kurz. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Werde ich, Danke. Sie sollten bei Ihrer zukünftigen Jagd auf diese Übermenschen aber das CCPD mit einbinden, Dr. Wells. Aber ich denke, dass Joe da eine gute Schnittstelle ist, also überlasse ich das ihm", antwortete sie. Amber war eben durch und durch Polizistin und um das Wohl der Menschen besorgt, doch war Sams Vertrauen in Harrison Wells unerschütterlich. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Seien Sie unbesorgt", erwiderte er und sah wieder zur Brünetten. Er schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln, sodass die Studentin anschließend das Gebäude mit weichen Knien verließ. Nur langsam realisierte sie, was heute alles passiert war./p 


	4. Kapitel 4 - Ungewöhnliche Menschen

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="79aecc2c88e4aeb57a04eab9922539bc"Der Teekessel zischte und pfiff laut, sodass Larry Jordan seine Zeitung, hinter der sein faltiges Gesicht bis eben noch vollständig versteckt gewesen war, sinken ließ. Er saß in einer hellen, gemütlichen Küche, an einem runden Esstisch. Blumentapeten zierten die Wände und es roch nach Flieder und Toast. Eine kleine, zierliche Frau kam in den Raum geschnellt. Sie trug eine pastellgelbe Schürze mit Vögeln darauf. Das Pfeifen des Teekessels auf dem Herd wurde style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Helen, um Himmels Willen, dieses Ding", grummelte der Grauhaarige und rieb sich das Ohr, „das macht mich wahnsinnig."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Helen Jordan, seine Frau, zog sich einen Topfhandschuh über und nahm den Kessel vom Herd. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Es ist steinalt. Wieso kaufen wir uns nicht einen neumodischeren Teekessel?", fragte Larry und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er wieder in seine Zeitung blickte. Er war ohnehin kein Teetrinker, Kaffee war ihm viel lieber. Helen goss sich das heiße Wasser in die zuvor präparierte Tasse ein und setzte sich mit einem sanften Lächeln zu ihrem Mann an den Tisch. Seine schlechte Morgenlaune konnte der Hausfrau nichts anhaben. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Aber Liebling", begann sie. Ihre Stimme war sanft und hell. „Ich kann doch nicht einfach losziehen und alles Alte ersetzen", widersprach sie ihm und lächelte, sodass sich ihre Lachfalten noch deutlicher als zuvor von ihrem Gesicht hervorzeichneten. „Sonst müsste ich dich doch auch rauswerfen."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Larry lachte und legte seine Zeitung vom Neuen nieder. Helens Schlagfertigkeit war einer der Gründe, wieso er sie so liebte. Auch war sie die sanftmütigste Frau, die er kannte. Die Porzellantasse der Älteren klapperte leise, als sie diese auf den Unterteller stellte, nachdem sie kurz daran genippt hatte. Lächelnd sah sie zu ihrem Mann, er sah zu ihr zurück. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Wohl wahr", gestand er. Er konnte nichts dagegensetzen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Larry Jordan war Elektriker. Kein sonderlich spektakulärer Beruf, doch benötigte der Ältere kein Spektakel. Allgemein war der Einundsechzigjährige ein Mann, der ein gewöhnliches Leben führte. Er lebte in einem Vorort und das seit gut dreißig Jahren und war seit jeher mit derselben Frau verheiratet. Kinder hatte das Paar keine. Larry reparierte Tag ein Tag aus Telefonmasten, Sicherungskästen, Kabelanschlüsse und allerlei andere Dinge, die dann und wann den Geist aufgaben. In seiner Nachbarschaft war er gern gesehen, da er den Bewohnern immer wieder Gefälligkeiten tat, indem er ihnen Dinge reparierte und dabei keine Gegenleistung erwartete. Der Grauhaarige mochte sein Leben so, wie es war. Es war idyllisch. Es war einfach. Oder zumindest war es das gewesen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Seit seinem Unfall vor etwa neun Monaten hatte es der Ergraute jedoch ruhiger angehen lassen. Bis auf ein paar Toaster und Mikrowellen seiner Nachbarn hatte er keine elektrischen Geräte mehr angefasst. Zum Zeitpunkt der Teilchenbeschleunigerexplosion hatte Larry einen Telefonmast repariert, dabei hatte Helen ihm immer wieder gesagt, er solle bei Gewitter die Finger davon lassen. Und so war es passiert. Die Druckwelle hatte einen Kurzschluss im Mast verursacht, Larry hatte einen Schlag bekommen. Er hatte großes Glück gehabt. Heute war er wieder fast komplett gesund und dankte jeden Tag Gott dafür, dass er noch immer hier sein durfte, bei style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Die Genesung hatte ein paar Monate gedauert. Morgen sollte sein erster, richtiger Arbeitstag beginnen. Ein Telefonmast in der Innenstadt musste repariert werden. Seit seinem Unglück hatte sich der Elektriker von diesen Teufelsdingern bewusst ferngehalten, auch von der Stadt selbst. Starke Kopfschmerzen plagten Larry seit jeher, da behagte ihm der Trubel in Central City nicht, doch morgen war es an der Zeit, wieder in den Sattel zu steigen. Auch, weil das Geld allmählich knapp wurde. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mit aufgehellter Miene, da seine Frau ihm trotz anhaltender Kopfschmerzen den Tag versüßte, widmete sich der Ältere wieder seiner Zeitung und trank einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. Helen widmete sich ihrem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Das Festnetztelefon style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich gehe schon, mein Liebling", sagte die Dunkelhaarige und erhob sich. Larry musterte ihre fein gedrehten Korkenzieherlocken und als sie außerhalb seines Blickfelds war, presste er sich die Hände auf die Ohren und verzog das style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ja, hallo?", ertönte Helens Stimme in seinem Kopf, so als stünde sie direkt neben ihm und nicht ein Zimmer weiter. „Linda, welch eine Freude!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Larry versuchte Helens Stimme sowie die seiner Schwägerin in seinem Kopf zu unterbinden. Ein Fiepen entstand in seinen Ohren, ähnlich dem des Teekessels. Der Elektriker wusste, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte und das seit seinem Unfall. Er hörte absonderliche Geräusche und Stimmen. In der Nähe von Telefonen und Radios zu sein schmerzte seinen Kopf, bei anderer Elektrik war es kaum besser. Doch was sollte er tun? Helen wäre außer sich vor Sorge. Larry Jordan mochte sein gewöhnliches Leben und so ignorierte er das nun Ungewöhnliche darin. Auch, wenn es ihn immer mehr ängstigte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="955b59acf01e6680fc6567b42bbd1ee6"Ein fröhliches Summen hallte durch das Zimmer einer Vierraumwohnung in Central City. Sam war soeben damit beschäftigt, ihre Bücher in ihre Unitasche zu packen. Zu diesem Zweck hatte sie die große, braune Ledertasche auf ihrem Schreibtisch abgestellt, neben dem sich ein großes Fenster befand, durch das das Licht der Sonne den Raum flutete. Sam liebte natürliches Sonnenlicht, doch war dies nicht der entscheidende Grund dafür gewesen, wieso sie dieses Zimmer bezogen hatte. Der entscheidende Faktor für die Wahl dieser Wohnung war die Aussicht gewesen, denn sah Sam von ihrem Zimmerfenster aus das, was zeitgleich auch der Grund für ihre gegenwärtige gute Laune war, oder zumindest einen erheblichen Anteil daran hatte – Star Labs. Das Labor ihrer Träume, von dem sie neun Monate lang geglaubt hatte, es wäre für immer geschlossen worden. Ein Irrtum, wie sie vor rund einer Woche erfahren hatte. Star Labs existierte noch immer, wenn auch nicht so wie zuvor, denn war es jetzt die Hauptzentrale für ein kleines Team, das Jagd auf Meta-Wesen machte, durch dunkle Materie genetisch veränderte Menschen als Folge der Teilchenbeschleunigerexplosion. Und dennoch, das Labor lebte und mit ihm Sams Traum, dass es eines Tages zu seinem alten Glanz zurückfinden würde, dann, wenn alle Meta-Wesen eingefangen und geheilt worden style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sams Blick glitt zu dem Poster über ihrem Bett. Sogleich bildete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, während sie das Abbild von Harrison Wells betrachtete. Lange konnte sie es jedoch nicht ansehen, denn fing die Brünette glücklich zu glucksen an, ähnlich wie ein Teenagermädchen auf ihrem ersten Justin Bieber Konzert. Ja, sie hatte ihn getroffen, den Mann, zu dem sie schon so lange aufsah. Der Wissenschaftler war ihr ganz persönlicher Rockstar, ihr Held, ihr Idol. Und er war noch viel charmanter, als sie ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Doktor Wells leitete das Team, das die Meta-Wesen ausfindig machen wollte. Innerhalb dieser sieben Tage hatte sich die junge Studentin oft an das Zusammentreffen mit ihm zurückerinnert sowie an die netten Dinge, die er zu ihr gesagt hatte, seine Lobpreisungen und vor allem die Tatsache, dass er bereits gewusst hatte, wer sie war, da er ihre Publikation zu Wurmlöchern gelesen hatte. Dementsprechend schwebte die Brünette auf Wolke neun. Ihre andauernde depressive Phase hatte Sam hinter sich gelassen, sie blickte nun voller Hoffnung und mit neuem Mut gen Zukunft. Wieder sah sie zum Poster und wieder kicherte sie leise. Sie konnte noch immer nicht glauben, was vor einer Woche alles passiert style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Was gibt's zu lachen?", fragte Amber monoton, die am Türrahmen stand, eine Tasse Kaffee in der einen, die Fernbedienung in der anderen Hand. Sie trug eine Jogginghose und ein schwarzes T-Shirt. Sam drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin herum. Es war der Blondine anzusehen, dass sie – ganz im Gegensatz zu Sam – schlechte Laune hatte. Joe hatte Amber zwangsbeurlaubt, damit sie sich vom Giftgasangriff vollständig erholen konnte. Zu ihrem Schutz, was die Studentin guthieß, denn wäre ihre Freundin bereits am nächsten Tag wieder auf dem Revier erschienen. Joe West jedoch, Ambers Vorgesetzter, war niemand, dem man widersprach, nicht einmal die sture Polizistin. So war sie Zuhause geblieben, eine ganze Woche lang und mit jedem weiteren Tag war Ambers Laune mehr in den Keller gesunken. Sie hasste es, herumzusitzen und nichts zu tun. Bücher lesen oder Fernsehen schauen lag ihr nicht, sie langweilte sich schnell, wenn in ihrem Leben nichts actionreiches passierte. Zudem verabscheute die Blondine das Gefühl, nutzlos zu style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Nichts, ich habe einfach nur gute Laune", beantwortete Sam die Frage ihrer Freundin. Amber verzog keine Miene. Ein bisschen wirkte sie wie ein bockiges Kind, das keinen Lutscher haben durfte, nur, dass in dem Fall das CCPD der Lutscher war. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Aha", kam es zurück. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Nicht einmal Ambers Miesepeter-Getue konnte Sam von ihrer kuscheligen Wolke herunterholen, weshalb sie ihre Unitasche schwungvoll schulterte, nachdem sie auch das letzte Buch hineingestopft hatte, und zur Polizistin lief. Mit einem breiten Grinsen umfasste sie Ambers Schultern. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Komm schon Am, ab morgen darfst du wieder arbeiten gehen, du hast es fast geschafft", versuchte sie ihre Freundin aufzumuntern. „Und heute Abend gehen wir zur Feier deiner Genesung ins Kino, das ist doch auch was! Ich lade dich sogar ein", fuhr Sam fort und grinste breiter. Amber hob eine Augenbraue. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Die depressive Sam gefiel mir besser", murmelte sie, doch auch ihre Lippen zierte allmählich ein leichtes Grinsen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Das stimmt doch gar nicht", entgegnete die Wissenschaftsstudentin und klopfte auf die Schulter ihrer Freundin. „Noch einen Tag Am. Mach's dir vor dem Fernseher bequem und ab morgen jagst du wieder böse Jungs", sagte Sam lachend, ehe sie an der Blondine vorbei in den Flur lief, wo sie in ihre Schuhe schlüpfte. Amber folgte ihr. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ein Glück, sonst wird das nächste Verbrechen in dieser Wohnung stattfinden", murmelte sie sarkastisch, woraufhin die Brünette, die sich soeben ihre Jacke überzog, grinsend zu ihr sah. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Dafür liebst du mich zu sehr. Eher würdest du Mrs. Peterson im vierten Stock töten", erwiderte Sam amüsiert, woraufhin Amber nachdenklich nickte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Wie kann man auch fünf Mal am Tag staubsaugen?", fragte sie entrüstet. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Sie kann ja zu uns saugen kommen, wenn es ihr so viel Spaß macht", witzelte Sam und kicherte. Die Polizistin blickte zu ihr. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Jaja, ich gehe ja schon", murmelte die junge Studentin und hob kapitulierend die Hände. Amber hatte sie schon darauf hingewiesen, dass ihre gute Laune allmählich belastend wurde, doch war sich Sam sicher, dass ihre Freundin wesentlich weniger gereizt sein würde, sobald sie wieder arbeiten durfte. Sie war schon halb zur Tür raus, drehte sich jedoch noch einmal um und sah der Blondine ins Gesicht. Zaghaft kräuselte Sam ihre Lippen. „Schreibst du mir, falls du die Wohnung verlässt? Und auch sonst, ob alles in Ordnung ist?", fragte sie Amber, die mit den Augen rollte, da sie diese Überfürsorge nicht mochte. Dennoch nickte die Polizistin anschließend. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Mache ich", murmelte sie. Sam strahlte sie an und huschte dann davon. Federleichten Schrittes lief Sam die Treppen hinunter und aus dem Wohnhaus, wo sie das wärmende Licht der Sonne empfing. Sie hatte erst gegen Mittag ihre ersten Kurse, weshalb sie heute sogar hatte ausschlafen können. Es war ein schöner Tag und vielleicht lag es an ihrer Laune, doch kam Sam der Himmel noch blauer vor als sonst und das Sonnenlicht noch heller. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen tapste sie den Gehweg entlang, auf den Weg zur Uni. Sie hatte das große Marmorgebäude fast erreicht, als sie jemanden rufen hörte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Sam!", ertönte eine weibliche, sanfte Stimme. Mit einem Lächeln, da sie die Stimme kannte, drehte sie sich herum und erblickte eine kleine, zierliche Frau mit schulterlangem, aschblondem Haar. Auf ihrem Gesicht hatten sich aufgrund des breiten Lächelns einige Grübchen gebildet. Neben ihr stand ein junger Mann mit bräunlicher Haut und schwarzem, kurzen Haar. Sie umfasste den Henkel ihrer Unitasche und lief zu den beiden. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Hey!", grüßte sie ihre Freunde und kam vor ihnen zum Stehen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Du bist ja ausnahmsweise einmal früh dran", lobte die Blondhaarige Sam, wobei ihre blauen Augen sanft schimmerten. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Diese Woche sogar schon das vierte Mal", kommentierte der junge Mann, der genauso groß war wie Sam. Sie lachte und stupste beiden mit ihren Fingern in den style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Riley und Joshua waren ihre besten Freunde an der Uni. Die meisten Kurse hatte sie mit ihnen, sodass sie sich bereits früh zusammengerafft hatten. Aus anfänglichen Lerngruppentreffen hatte sich bald eine waschechte Freundschaft entwickelt. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Lasst uns reingehen", schlug Sam mit einem Grinsen vor, denn wenn sie schon wiederholt pünktlich war, dann wollte sie dies auch nicht aufs Spiel setzen, indem sie sich vor der Uni verquatschte. Joshua und Riley setzten sich mit ihr in Bewegung, sodass sie gemeinsam die großen Steintreppen emporstiegen, zur Fakultät für Naturwissenschaften. „Wie geht's eigentlich deiner Mom? Du hast sie gestern Abend besucht, oder?", fragte Sam ihre Freundin. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Riley, die gut einen Kopf kleiner war als Sam, sah zu ihr auf. Ein trauriger Schimmer zierte ihre Augen, dennoch versuchte sie zu lächeln. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Nicht so gut, ihre Leber und ihr Herz machen es nicht mehr so mit. Aber sie steht jetzt ganz oben auf der Transplantationsliste", erzählte sie. Mitfühlend verzog die Brünette das Gesicht und streichelte der Kleineren über die Schulter. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Wenn sie ganz oben auf der Liste steht, dann kann es jeden Tag soweit sein, dass sie neue Organe bekommt", versuchte Sam ihre Freundin aufzumuntern. Josh neben ihr nickte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ja Riles, bestimmt ist es bald soweit", stimmte er ihr zu. Die Blondine nickte dankbar lä style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Rileys Mutter war zum Zeitpunkt der Teilchenbeschleunigerexplosion im Auto gewesen, um Einkäufe zu erledigen. Die Druckwelle der Explosion hatte sie die Kontrolle über den Wagen verlieren lassen – sie war gegen einen Baum geknallt. Nach einer ganzen Reihe von Operationen, um die schweren Unfallschäden zu beseitigen, hatten schließlich erst ihre Leber, dann ihr Herz schlappgemacht. Anders als Sam war Riley somit direkt von den Folgen der Explosion betroffen, denn schwebte Misses Anderson noch immer in Lebensgefahr, doch trotzdem gab sie – im Gegensatz zum Rest der Stadt – Star Labs und Harrison Wells speziell keine Schuld an dem Unglück. Auch sie war der Meinung, dass es ein Unfall gewesen war, den man so nicht hatte voraussehen können. Riley stand über den Dingen, einer der Gründe, wieso Sam die Blondine so mochte. Auch wusste Riley, dass ihre Freundin noch immer an Harrison Wells hing und er ihr Idol war, weshalb sie nie ein schlechtes Wort über ihn verloren hatte. Die Brünette hingegen hatte ihre Bewunderung für den Wissenschaftler seit jeher vor Riley auch nicht mehr an die große Glocke gehängt, sie hielt sich aus Respekt vor ihrer Mutter eher bedeckt vor ihren Freunden, was den Wissenschaftler anbelangte. Dafür bekam Amber die volle Ladung ab, sobald Sam Zuhause war. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Und wie geht's Amber?", fragte Josh sie, als sie den Hörsaal betraten. Seine dunkelbraunen Augen musterten Sam und auch Riley verharrte einen Moment, während sie nebenbei nach freien Plätzen Ausschau hielt. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Es geht ihr besser. Ab morgen darf sie wieder arbeiten", erzählte die Brünette glücklich. Selbstverständlich hatte sie den beiden nicht die genauen Umstände von Ambers Vergiftung erzählen dürfen. Auch hatte Sam verschwiegen, dass sie endlich Harrison Wells persönlich getroffen hatte. Riley hätte ihr sicher gern zugehört, dennoch wollte Sam auf keinen Fall ignorant sein, denn wusste sie, es würde der Blondine trotz ihres sanften Lächelns, das sie dann aufgesetzt hätte, nahegehen. „Nur ihre Laune ist", fügte Sam hinzu und formte ihre Finger zu einer Waffe, die sie sich an den Kopf hielt. Joshua und Riley lachten. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Also ganz die Alte", bemerkte ihre Freundin und deutete dann auf drei freie Plätze. „Da vorn!", rief sie und lief los. Sam und Josh folgten ihr. Sie mussten sich an ein paar Studenten vorbeiquetschen, wobei die Brünette versehentlich auf ein paar Füße trat und sich jedes Mal hastig entschuldigte. An ihren Plätzen angekommen konnte sich Sam wieder entspannen. Mit einem Lächeln ließ sie sich auf dem Stuhl nieder und packte ihr Notizbuch sowie ihre Kurslektüre aus. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Und", begann Josh unverfänglich, da er wusste, dass Riley nicht weiter über ihre Mutter sprechen wollte und bezüglich Amber alles gesagt war, und sah zu den beiden Frauen. „Wie sieht's mit morgen aus? Seid ihr dabei?", fragte er, doch musste Sam einen Moment überlegen, wobei sie dabei war, während Riley neben ihr wild nickte. Die junge Studentin dachte nach und verzog dabei das Gesicht, sodass ihre Freunde zu ihr sahen. „Hast du es vergessen?", fragte Josh und lehnte sich lässig vor, während er seinen Kopf mit der Hand abstützte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Mercury Labs, Tag der Zukunft", erinnerte Riley sie zuvorkommend. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sam formte ihre Lippen zu einem ‚O' und stöhnte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Stimmt", lachte sie und rieb sich über die Stirn. Die ganze Sorge um Amber sowie ihre Tagträume über Harrison Wells hatten es völlig aus ihrem Kopf verdrängt. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Wir wollten zu Dritt hingehen.", fuhr Joshua fort und verengte skeptisch die Augen. „Du bist doch noch dabei, oder Sam?", hakte er nach und die Brünette zögerte. Jetzt, wo sie wusste, dass Star Labs doch noch existierte und es vielleicht nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis es wieder offiziell geöffnet wurde, hatte sie ihren Ausweichplan, bei Mercury Labs anzufangen, in die hinteren Bereiche ihres Kopfes verschoben. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Sammy", bettelte Riley, die sich schon seit Wochen darauf freute. „Die bieten Werkstudentenstellen an, das ist unsere Chance! Wie cool wäre es, neben dem Studium dort zu arbeiten?", erklärte sie und nahm Sams und Joshs Hände. „Stellt euch nur vor, wir Drei in einem waschechten Labor. Das wäre so schön", schwärmte sie. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Und der Tag der Zukunft ist die ideale Chance, um Kontakte zu knüpfen", stimmte der Schwarzhaarige zu. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Genau. Und es ist zurzeit das führende Labor, landesweit", fügte Riley hinzu. Absichtlich ließ sie den Nachsatz ‚Jetzt, wo Star Labs aus dem Rennen ist' aus, Sam zuliebe, um sie nicht zu verletzen. Die Brünette seufzte und nickte dann, woraufhin Riley begeistert klatschte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Der Tag der Zukunft glich einem Tag der offenen Tür. Nur, dass es geschäftlicher war. Allerlei Studenten wurden zu Lesungen und Vorträgen eingeladen. Es war die Möglichkeit, mit Mercury Labs erstmals richtig in Berührung zu kommen, um die dort heißbegehrten Stellen zu ergattern oder zu diesem Zweck erste Kontakte zu knüpfen. Christina McGee würde ebenfalls anwesend sein. Sie war die Hauptrednerin. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sam wusste, sie würde in den nächsten Monaten und wahrscheinlich Jahren nicht in Star Labs arbeiten können. Es entsprach nicht ihrem eigentlichen Plan, doch musste sie wohl bei Mercury Labs einsteigen, aber sobald Star Labs wieder geöffnet wurde, würde sie sich sofort dort bewerben. Auch, weil sie in Mercury Labs bis dahin allerlei Erfahrungen gesammelt hätte. Nachdenklich lehnte sich die Brünette auf ihrem Stuhl zurück, als auch schon der Professor den Hörsaal betrat. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Also treffen wir uns morgen vor Mercury Labs und gehen dann zusammen rein?", hakte Riley mit gesenkter Stimme nach, da das Getuschel und Gemurmel im Hörsaal nach und nach verstummte, und sah mit ihren großen, blauen Augen zu Sam und style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Abgemacht", sagte der Schwarzhaarige, ehe die Blicke der beiden zu der Brünetten wanderten. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Okay", stimmte auch sie zu und lächelte. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1409dd724c135be287d8104e92ad208e"Am Abend gingen Sam und Amber wie geplant ins Kino. Bisher hatte sich die Laune der Blondine nicht gebessert, doch hoffte die Studentin, dass Popcorn, Nachos und ein guter Film ihre Stimmung vielleicht heben würden. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sam kam gerade von der Kinokasse zurück, bei der sie die Karten für Amber und sich besorgt hatte, als sie plötzlich jemanden wiedererkannte. Er ragte über der Menge aufgrund seiner Größe hervor und trug ein kariertes Hemd sowie einen leichten Pulli darüber. Seine braunen Haare waren zur Seite gegelt. Sam, die keinerlei Berührungsängste hatte, wenn es um Menschen ging, die nicht als Poster über ihrem Bett hingen, lief zu ihm, ein sonniges Lächeln auf den Lippen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Hey, Barry!", grüßte sie den Großgewachsenen, der sich überrascht zu ihr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Er war in Begleitung, was der jungen Wissenschaftsstudentin erst jetzt auffiel, andernfalls hätte sie sich nochmal überlegt ihn so ungeniert style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Samantha", grüßte er sie überrascht. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Hi", sagte sie und blieb vor ihm und seiner Begleiterin stehen. Sie war eine schöne Frau mit dunkler, schier porenfreier Haut. Ihre dunklen Haare fielen seidig über ihre Schultern. Neugierig beäugte sie Sam, die sich nun ebenfalls vorstellte und der Unbekannten ihre Hand reichte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Samantha Jones", stellte sie sich vor und die junge Frau ergriff ihre Hand mit einem Lächeln. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Iris West", erwiderte sie freundlich. Irgendwoher kannte Sam diesen Namen. West wie Joe West, offensichtlich, doch damit hatte ihr Stutzen nichts zu tun. Iris war schließlich kein geläufiger Vorname, daher war sie sich umso sicherer, ihn irgendwo schon einmal gelesen zu haben. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Woher kennt ihr beide euch?", fragte Iris, sodass Sam ihre Konzentration wieder auf sie lenkte. Im Hintergrund arbeitete ihr Kopf jedoch noch weiter. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Wir kennen uns von", begann sie und bemerkte im Augenwinkel Barrys akribisches Kopfschütteln, der leicht hinter Iris stand, sodass sie von alledem nichts mitbekam. Von Star Labs, aber das durfte seine Begleiterin offenbar nicht erfahren. Was sollte sie also stattdessen sagen? Er war Forensiker, arbeitete er beim CCPD? Nur hatte sie ihn dort nie zuvor gesehen, was auch nicht verwunderlich war, da Sam bisher nur zwei Mal dort gewesen war. „Ähm", murmelte Sam und beobachtete, wie Barry mit seinen Lippen etwas formte, sie konnte es jedoch nicht ablesen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Was?", fragte sie versehentlich style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Was?", erwiderte Iris und nervös lachend sah Sam zu style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Nein, ich meinte, wir kennen uns", begann sie und machte eine kurze Pause, sodass Barry einspringen konnte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Vom CCPD", fügte er style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Vom CCPD, genau", stimmte sie ihm zu und deutete mit der Hand auf ihn. Sie hatte eigentlich geglaubt, er hätte ‚Skilanglaufsee' gesagt, was, jetzt, wo sie genauer darüber nachdachte, wenig Sinn ergab. „Meine Freundin Amber arbeitet dort, sie ist Polizistin, daher sind wir uns ab und zu über den Weg gelaufen", schloss Sam, um ihr kleines Fauxpas auszubessern und die Geschichte glaubwürdig rüberzubringen. Sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie Barry erleichtert ausatmete. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ach so, verstehe", erwiderte Iris mit einem Lächeln, ehe sie mit einem Blick, den die Brünette nicht deuten konnte, zum Forensiker sah. Derweil hatte Sam einen Moment Zeit um nachzudenken und da fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Iris West, natürlich. Du bist die Bloggerin", riet sie und sogleich drehte sich die junge Frau mit einem glücklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht zu ihr. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Du kennst meinen Blog?", fragte sie geschmeichelt und wild nickte Sam. Sie hatte ihn für ihre Recherche verwendet, als Kyle Nimbus begonnen hatte Leute anzugreifen. Der Gasmann hatte sie auf die anderen seltsamen Dinge, die sich in der Stadt abspielten, aufmerksam gemacht, darunter auch der rote Streifen auf den Schnappschüssen, der scheinbar Menschen rettete. Nun wusste sie, dass es Flash war, ein Meta-Wesen, das so schnell rannte, dass es von den Kameras nicht erfasst werden konnte. Er arbeitete mit Star Labs zusammen, doch durfte Sam darüber kein Wort verlieren. Iris hatte über ihn in ihrem Blog geschrieben. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ja, ich kenne ihn. Er ist wirklich sehr spannend und die Geschichten über Flash sind echt gut geschrieben", lobte Sam, doch verzog Iris nachdenklich das Gesicht. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Flash?", fragte sie und neigte leicht ihren Kopf. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich nenne ihn in meinem Blog eigentlich immer em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Red Streak/em."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ja, weißt du", begann Sam und lachte nervös. „So nenne ich ihn immer, für mich selbst", versuchte sie sich herauszuwinden und scheinbar funktionierte es, denn begannen Iris' Augen zu strahlen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„'Flash', das klingt wirklich wunderbar! Könnte ich diesen Namen zukünftig für meinen Blog verwenden?", fragte sie begeistert, woraufhin Sam lapidar mit den Schultern zuckte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Natürlich kannst du das, wir sind schließlich ein freies Land", scherzte sie, während Iris den Namen auf ihrem Handy notierte. Hoffentlich war es nicht allzu schlimm, dass der Name bald in aller Munde sein würde, doch solange niemand wusste wer er war und mit wem er zusammenarbeitete, war alles Paletti. Unauffällig rieb Sam ihre schwitzenden Handflächen über ihre Hose. Auch Barry schien leicht ins Schwitzen geraten zu sein, doch lag auch ein gewisser Stolz in seinen blaugrünen Augen, während Iris den Namen auf ihrem Handy notierte. Er beobachtete sie style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Iris West ... So wie Joe West?", versuchte Sam das Thema wieder umzulenken und sah sich unauffällig nach Amber um. Wo steckte sie nur? War die Schlange am Snackstand so lang? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ja genau, er ist mein Dad", entgegnete Iris, die ihr Handy wieder zurück in ihrer Tasche verschwinden ließ. Erkenntnisvoll öffnete Sam ihre Lippen. Amber hatte schon viel über Joe geredet, auch darüber, dass er sehr streng sein konnte, aber eben auch ein grandioser Polizist. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Verstehe", sagte die junge Wissenschaftsstudentin mit einem Lächeln und erblickte dann Amber, die sich versuchte durch die Menschentraube durchzukämpfen und ihr vom Weiten winkte. Sam deutete auf sie. „Also, ich muss dann", sagte sie freundlich und musterte Barry und Iris. „Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Film", verabschiedete sie sich aufrichtig und winkte den beiden. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Mach's gut, Sam", verabschiedete sich Iris und auch Barry winkte ihr mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, ehe sie zurück zu Amber schritt und die Kinokarten hochhielt. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Das hat ganz schön gedauert, Am", mahnte sie ihre Freundin, die das Paar, mit dem sich Sam soeben unterhalten hatte, neugierig musterte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ja, tut mir leid, die Schlange war echt überirdisch lang", entgegnete sie. Sam konnte sie nicht abstellen, ihre Sorge, seitdem Amber von einem Giftgas-Meta-Wesen angegriffen worden war. Das Ereignis hatte sie dahingehend traumatisiert, dass sie ihrer Freundin mehrmals am Tag schrieb und fragte, ob alles in Ordnung war. Auch sorgte sie sich umgehend, wenn Amber länger wegblieb als gewöhnlich. Die Blondine mochte es nicht, das war Sam bewusst, doch sagte sie auch nichts dagegen, da Sams Reaktion verständlich war. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Wer sind die beiden?", fragte die Polizistin neugierig, um das Thema ruhen zu lassen und kurz sah Sam über ihre Schulter und musterte Barry und Iris, die soeben in den Kinosaal gingen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Das war Barry, der Forensiker, der Star Labs bei deinem Fall geholfen hat, was aber niemand außer uns wissen darf. Und seine Begleiterin war Iris West", erzählte sie und drehte sich wieder zu Amber. „Joe Wests Tochter", fügte sie mit einem Lächeln hinzu, während Amber wie Sam zuvor erkenntnisvoll die Lippen öffnete. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Wir sollten uns mit ihr anfreunden, dann hab' ich es vielleicht leichter mit Joe", erklärte die Polizistin trocken, woraufhin Sam kurz mit den Augen rollte und lachte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Gehen wir rein, der Film fängt gleich an", wies Sam ihre Freundin hin und schob sie in Richtung Kinosaal. „Ich habe auch extra einen Actionfilm ausgesucht, um dich für morgen schon Mal in Stimmung zu bringen", fügte die Brünette mit einem Grinsen hinzu. Amber ließ ein lautes Seufzen verlauten. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Vermutlich werde ich nach der Sache sowieso wieder hinter den Schreibtisch verbannt", murmelte sie. Sam, die nun neben der Polizistin lief, sah nachdenklich zu ihr. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich dachte du kannst es kaum erwarten, morgen wieder im CCPD zu arbeiten", erwiderte sie fragend. Amber nickte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Weißt du, selbst die Büroarbeit dort erfüllt mich",  
erklärte sie. Sam verstand, was sie meinte. Wenn man etwas wirklich liebte oder mit voller Leidenschaft tat, sowie Amber das Dasein als Polizistin und sie selbst hingegen als Wissenschaftlerin, die träumte bei Star Labs zu arbeiten, dann gab es nichts, was man diesbezüglich ungern arbeitete. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Aber dennoch", fuhr die Blondine fort, während sie ihre Plätze aufsuchten, wobei Amber das Licht ihres Handys benutzte, um ihnen den Weg zu leuchten, „ich will endlich raus aufs Schlachtfeld und echte Polizeiarbeit leisten", gestand sie. Nachdem sie ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, tätschelte Sam die Schulter ihrer Freundin. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Das wirst du Am, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Es wird schneller kommen, als du denkst", erklärte sie überzeugt und entlockte Amber das erste, echte Lächeln an diesem Tag. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="600a339db72657d5aad1255c1d9386e9"Am nächsten Morgen war es endlich soweit – Amber fuhr zur Arbeit, zum CCPD. Ihre Genesungszeit war vorüber, doch war sie der Meinung, dass sie die Woche Ruhe nicht gebraucht hätte. Sie wäre sofort am nächsten Tag wieder auf der Matte erschienen und das putzmunter und kerngesund. Das Problem nur war gewesen, dass Dr. Snow, die Ärztin bei Star Labs, die sie wiederhergerichtet hatte, Joe darüber informiert hatte, dass eine Woche Auszeit ihr wohl guttäte. Und Joe war streng. Auch wusste Amber nun, dass er Vater war, denn hatte sie seine Tochter gestern Abend bei ihrem Kinobesuch mit Sam kurz gesehen. Väter reagierten ohnehin immer empfindlicher auf Gefahr als andere Menschen. Dennoch, ihre Auszeit war vorüber und Sams Hoffnung wurde erfüllt, denn besserte sich die Laune der Polizistin just in dem Moment, in dem sie das Gebäude des CCPDs erblickte. Zufrieden lächelte Amber und trat strammen Schrittes ein. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Im CCPD herrschte reges Treiben. Ein ruhiger Tag auf dem Revier war ebenso eine Seltenheit wie ein Skateboard fahrender Hund, wobei es davon mittlerweile sogar schon einige gab. Allerlei Polizisten eilten in den Büros umher und drückten ihren untergeordneten Kollegen Zettel in die Hand. Die erfahreneren Cops schoben Aufgaben wie Berichte schreiben und Recherche gern auf die jüngeren Polizisten ab, Amber blieb davon nicht verschont. Sie wollte soeben zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz laufen, als ihre Kollegen ihre Anwesenheit bemerkten und urplötzlich das, was sie davor getan hatten, unterbrachen. Stille kehrte ein, sodass Amber stutzig ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ. Jackson, ein Cop in den Vierzigern, erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und begann zu applaudieren. Es löste eine Art Kettenreaktion aus, denn folgten weitere Polizisten seinem Beispiel, sodass bald tosender Applaus im Büroabteil des CCPD herrschte. Amber war kein Mensch, der errötete und dennoch zierte in diesem Augenblick ein leichter Rotschimmer ihre sonst blassen Wangen. Verwirrt setzte sich die Blondine wieder in Bewegung, wobei ihr immer wieder auf die Schulter geklopft oder über den Rücken gestreichelt wurde. Hin und wieder hörte sie ein ‚Reife Leistung, Mason' oder ein ‚Wirklich mutig'. An ihrem Schreibtisch angekommen erwartete sie bereits Joe. Sie musterte ihren Vorgesetzten, der wie immer seine strenge Miene aufgesetzt hatte, die Amber jedoch weder beeindruckte noch verunsicherte. Die anderen Polizisten gingen allmählich wieder ihren Aufgaben style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Wofür war das?", fragte sie den Älteren und legte ihre Jacke ab. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Es hat sich schnell im Revier herumgesprochen, was Sie getan haben, Mason", erwiderte Joe, der mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an ihrem Schreibtisch lehnte, sich nun jedoch wieder aufrichtete, sodass er in seiner vollen Größe vor ihr stand. Amber glaubte ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen zu style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich habe mich zwar bereits bedankt, dennoch möchte ich heute noch einmal offiziell meinen Dank aussprechen", erklärte der Detective und reichte ihr seine Hand. „Von Cop zu Cop", konkretisierte er. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Einige Polizisten sahen zu ihnen, manche unauffällig, andere weniger. Amber blickte ihrem Vorgesetzten in die Augen, ehe sie lächelte, seine Hand ergriff und sie schü style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich bitte Sie Sir, das ist nichts, wofür Sie sich bedanken müssten. Weder offiziell, noch inoffiziell", winkte sie ab. Joe schüttelte den Kopf. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Nicht viele hätten das getan, was Sie getan haben. Sie haben zudem schnell reagiert, gute Fertigkeiten für einen Cop", widersprach er ihr. Amber spürte ein glückliches Kribbeln in ihrem Brustkorb. Seine Anerkennung, danach hatte sie gestrebt. „Vielleicht wird aus Ihnen ja doch mal eine annehmbare Polizistin", fügte Joe hinzu und unweigerlich musste die Blondine grinsen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Danke, Sir." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Der Ältere nickte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Also dann, Mason, zurück an die Arbeit. Der Urlaub ist vorbei", fügte er an und reichte ihr eine Akte, die er die ganze Zeit in seiner Hand gehalten hatte, die Amber jedoch erst jetzt bemerkte. Sie nahm das Schriftstück entgegen. Sogleich entflammte der Ehrgeiz in ihr, sich ein weiteres Mal zu beweisen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Eine Serie von Raubüberfällen. Die Tresore wurden mit einem Kältestrahler aufgebrochen. Tragen Sie alle wichtigen Daten zu diesem Fall zusammen und erstellen Sie ein Täterprofil", befahl Detective West. Umgehend nickte Amber. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sie hatte sich bereits an ihren Schreibtisch gesetzt und die Akte aufgeschlagen, als Joes Stimme ein weiteres Mal ertönte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ach und Mason?", fragte er, sodass Amber aufsah. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ja, Sir?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Setzen Sie das nächste Mal nicht so leichtfertig Ihr Leben aufs Spiel."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ja, Sir." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Joe nickte zufrieden und ließ sie dann allein. Die junge Polizistin blätterte sich umgehend durch die Akte. Ein Täterprofil erstellen – eine der schwierigeren Aufgaben. Nichts, was man einfach so an unerfahrene Kollegen weitergab. Es war ein Test und Amber wusste, sie wollte ihn um jeden Preis bestehen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="17d82cbbb4c5c886e66b87717bc3dbfd"In einem kleinen Randbezirk in Central City bereitete sich auch Larry auf seine bevorstehende Aufgabe vor. In seinem blauen Overall trat er vor die Tür, seinen Helm unter den Arm geklemmt. Er trug einen großen, wuchtigen Metallkoffer bei sich, in dem er seine Werkzeuge aufbewahrte. Helen hatte ihn bis vor die Tür begleitet. Er hauchte seiner Frau einen Abschiedskuss auf die style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Pass auf dich auf, mein Liebling", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln und streichelte über seinen runden Bauch. Der Elektriker nickte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Helen stand die Sorge ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er wusste, dass sie sich wünschte er würde diesen Auftrag ablehnen, doch stand sein Job allmählich auf der Kippe. Die letzten Monate war sein Arbeitgeber aufgrund seines Unfalls nachsichtig gewesen, doch war damit allmählich Schluss. Er musste wieder style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Mache ich, mein Schatz. Wir sehen uns zum Abendbrot", sagte der Grauhaarige ruhig, um seiner Lebensgefährtin die Angst zu nehmen. Danach drehte er sich um und lief zu seinem Wagen. Helen winkte ihm noch einmal, ehe sie zurück ins Haus ging. Larry stieg in seinen alten Van und fuhr los. Musik lief in seinem Auto, jedoch verzog der Ältere bereits nach wenigen Sekunden das Gesicht und schaltete es aus. Auch vom Radio bekam er seit einiger Zeit Tinnitus. Eine der Nebenwirkungen, seitdem er den Unfall gehabt hatte. Und je mehr er sich der Stadt näherte, desto schlimmer wurde das Fiepen in seinem Ohr. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /In der Aberdeen Street angekommen wuchtete der Elektriker seinen Koffer aus dem Van und musterte den Mast, den er reparieren sollte. Vor einiger Zeit hatte das Wetter verrückt gespielt und ein Auto dagegen krachen lassen. Dabei waren einige Kabel geschädigt worden und diese sollte Larry nun ersetzen. Wieder verzog der Grauhaarige sein Gesicht und rieb sich die Schläfe. Er hörte dutzende Stimmen, die durcheinander sprachen, dabei waren nur wenige Menschen auf der Straße unterwegs, da ein Großteil auf der Arbeit war. Larry schloss die Augen und versuchte die Stimmen auszublenden. Der Elektriker schüttelte den Kopf, so als wolle er eine lästige Fliege vertreiben, und lief dann zum Mast. Er erklomm die kleine angebrachte Stahlleiter. Das notwendige Werkzeug sowie die neuen Kabel, die er bereits im Van gehabt hatte, hatte er bei sich. Larry nahm soeben eine Beißzange aus der Halterung an seinem Gurt, als das Fiepen wieder lauter wurde. Er hielt inne. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Und du hast an den Sellerie gedacht?", ertönte es in seinem Kopf. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Wie war es in der Schule?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Und dann hat er allen ernstes Lucie Boldwin nach einem Date gefragt."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich sage es dir noch einmal, so kann das nicht weitergehen!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich wollte mich erkundigen, ob meine Reservierung zu um Acht angenommen wurde."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Die Stimmen wurden lauter. Es wurden mehr. Sie sprachen durcheinander. Alles war ohne Kontext, ohne Sinn, doch konnte Larry die Geräusche nicht abstellen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Zum Teufel nochmal", fluchte er verzweifelt. Es wurde schlimmer. Mit jedem Tag. Allmählich bekam es der Grauhaarige mit der Angst zu style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Hallo, Pizzalieferdienst, was kann ich für Sie tun?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Ich möchte nicht, Okay? Lass mich bitte in Ruhe."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Das sollten wir unbedingt wiederholen, was sagst du, nächsten Freitag?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Larry stieß einen wütenden Laut aus. Er konnte nicht einmal mehr seine eigenen Gedanken hören, so laut wurden die Stimmen allmählich. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /„Verflucht nochmal, seid endlich still!", wetterte er, fuchtelte mit dem Arm umher und spürte, wie er das Gleichgewicht verlor. Er hatte vergessen, wo er sich befand, nämlich gut zehn Meter über der Erde. Der Ergraute versuchte sich festzuhalten, doch zu spät – er verlor den Halt und kippte nach hinten. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen fiel er. Er dachte an Helen, hoffte, dass sie sich nicht allzu sehr sorgen würde, wenn der Anruf vom Krankenhaus kam. Er hatte vergessen seinen Helm aufzusetzen. Er kniff die Augen fest zusammen und sein Herz raste, er hatte Todesangst. Der erwartete Aufprall jedoch blieb aus. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Larry Jordan war verschwunden. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lediglich die Beißzange, die er zuvor noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, landete mit einem lauten Klirren auf dem Asphalt. Der Telefonmast sprühte ein paar Funken. Es knackte und knisterte unheilvoll – danach wurde es still./p 


End file.
